Depths of Darkness
by Kirsti-Lee
Summary: Dumbledore has organised Harry's life so that he is forced into Gryffindor. What will happen when Harry rocks the boat?
1. Chapter 1

Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. And so, in a perfectly normal manner, they systematically beat and starved a young boy in their charge. Harry Potter, born to Mrs Dursley's sister, was a short, scraggly youth with the unfinished air of a small colt. His green eyes were hidden underneath circular glasses that were really more Sellotape than plastic, and his clothes looked like they had once belonged to a small whale. Harry never knew why his relatives treated him as they did. Often, he was told that, as a freak, he deserved all that was done to him. Harry supposed that he did deserve it; after all, when he was allowed to leave the house, he saw what perfectly normal children were meant to behave and look like, and he was none of the things they were. When he first started school, all of the other children were talking, laughing, making faces at each other. They seemed almost…Happy. Longingly, he had watched them, but he knew HE was not allowed to act like that. He was different, always different.

Finally, truth about his strangeness arrived, in the form of a letter. Day after day, letters arrived bearing his name. Harry of course, knew that the letters could not possibly be actually for him; as Dudley said, who would want to talk to him? But still he was curious. His uncle had been furious, and destroyed every letter as it arrived. Suddenly poor Harry found himself, beaten harder and harder each day. Blood seemed to stain every piece of clothing he owned, bruises seemed to cover every inch not covered in blood. When the letters were still arriving thick and fast, Harry's uncle had packed the family off in the car, and taken them to the most desolate place Harry could imagine. It was here that his life changed forever.

As Harry lay awake, counting down the minutes until his birthday he thought he heard a strange noise. Loud, heavy footsteps seemed to be coming towards the hut his uncle had hired, but Harry knew that was impossible. They were on an almost inaccessible island; the man who had loaned them a boat told them there was no one living there. Still they seemed to be getting closer until BOOM. The door seemed to cave inwards of its own accord, until Harry realised the dark shape at the doorway was in fact human and not just one the night shadows. Uncle Vernon had crashed into the room when the door fell, and Harry instinctively ducked the blow he knew would be coming. To his surprise, his Uncle seemed preoccupied with the huge man now inside the hut.

"Get out! How dare-!" started Uncle Vernon, but he was silenced when the man himself began to speak.

"Oh shuttup, Dursley. Now, where's Harry?"

Terrified, Harry inched forward. His uncle was shooting him murderous glances, and Harry knew already that he would be punished for this misdemeanour. He had not even asked permission from his uncle to be seen by this stranger after all! It came as no surprise to Harry that when the stranger saw him, his face fell in disappointment. People were always asking to see him, to compare him to Dudley. They always seemed to think he didn't deserve to be in such a fine family as he had, and Harry supposed they were right.

"Oh….er…Harry. I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper pf keys and grounds at Hogwarts." the man, Hagrid, said.

Obviously, this man was mad. Hogwarts? It sounded like a nasty disease.

"Yeh know all 'bout Hogwarts, oncourse," Hagrid said, as if he discussed sick pigs everyday.

"No," said Harry softly, eyes trained on the floor.

Hagrid seemed to be glaring at the Dursleys.

"Dumbledore warned me about this. He said yeh might not know an' all. You're a wizard Harry, same as yeh mum and dad,"

"My mother…and father?" Harry gasped quietly. In his mind, his parents were a shining example of who he should have been. His stomach clenched violently at the thought of them; he would have been such a disappointment to them he was sure. It was only after he registered the use of the word wizard that he understood what this giant man was saying.

"Yeah. Yeh know, magic an' all. I reckon it's time yeh read yeh letter,"

Harry took the piece of paper with trembling hands, and read it with disbelief. It seemed like this man was deep in his fantasies about wizards.

"What does it mean, they await my owl in response?" Harry asked tentively.

"Oh that reminds me," Hagrid scribbled something on a piece of paper, and pulled a live owl out of one his pockets. "We'll be pickin' up yer things tomorrow,"

Harrry nodded automatically; he was used to adults giving him instructions after all.

"He will not be going," came a voice to Harry's right. Harry gave a sudden wince. He had forgotten his uncle and aunt were still in the room, along with his cousin who was huddling in one corner.

"We swore we'd put a stop to that rubbish-That we would stamp it out of him!" His uncle said, voice measured.

"What?" Harry could scarcely believe his ears. His uncle was acting as if all this strange man said was true! Could his uncle have finally gone insane? But his aunt was shaking her head in his direction, and something written in her features persuaded Harry at last that maybe this was real.

"We don't want another…FREAK in the family. I knew he would be different, my sister being what she was. When she got herself killed I knew it would be too much to ask to look after the boy, but that man insisted. When she and that boy got themselves blown up…"

"Blown up? I thought they died in a car crash," Harry said, flinching. He knew he should never interrupt, but he was aching to know.

"Blown up? Lily and James Potter were killed by a dark wizard. An' when he tried ter kill you, something' happened an' he disappeared. Yer famous for it, Harry," Hagrid said, still glaring at the Dursleys.

Harry doubted very much that HE could be famous, infamous maybe, but not famous.

"Anyway, yeh go to sleep Harry, I'll sort with yer uncle, but yeh'll be goin' ter Hogwarts,"

They spent the next day shopping for strange wizarding items in a place called 'Diagon Alley'. Harry had never been to London, and remained quiet for the whole time. He did not know what Hagrid had said to his Uncle, and he had no idea how he was going to pay for his school supplies. Maybe they had a special school fund or something? To his surprise, Hagrid first took him to Gringott's, the wizarding bank, and withdrew what Harry supposed was a large sum of money. Hagrid said it had been his parents gold, but Harry was just glad to have enough to pay for school. He did not know what he would do with the rest of the money, it all was too much for him. Hagrid left him alone to go and buy his uniform, for which he was glad. He did not want to be forced to try on anything in front of Hagrid, and did not want any chance of anyone seeing him undressed. Still shivering at the thought, Harry allowed himself to be led to the back of the shop where another boy was being measured for school robes as well.

"Hello," said the other boy carelessly, obviously noticing Harry's shabby appearance. "Hogwarts too?"

Harry nodded, feeling slightly sick as he was measured; the witch kept getting way too close to him. The other boy seemed to be ignoring him, but also seemed bored. Finally he said "My Father's next door buying books, and mother's up the street looking at wands. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way what's your…" Before he could finish, the seamstress interrupted. "You're done dear,"

"Bye," Harry said softly as he left the store to buy his other school supplies. The other boy just stared curiously after him.

After getting his robes, they had bought books, as well as potion ingredients and various other things needed by a trainee wizard. When all this was done, and the only thing remaining on his list was a wand, Hagrid and Harry entered a shop called Ollivanders, makers of fine wands. By this stage, Harry's head was pounding fiercely and he could feel blood dripping down his back. He was glad he had multi-layers of clothing on; otherwise he was certain it would be showing. The man seemed stranger than any Harry had met yet in the wizarding world.

"Ah, Mr Harry Potter is it? I remember each of your parents' first wands. Now, let's see what kind of wand will suit you best. After trying what seemed every wand in the room, Harry finally found one that felt right. Ollivander seemed to want to say something, but Hagrid kept vigorously shaking his head.

"Don't tell him nothin'" Hagrid hissed when he thought Harry wasn't listening.

"Why-" started Ollivander

"Dumbledore's said not ter. Said it's complicated,"

Harry was still puzzling over this comment, when Hagrid led him from the store, almost dragging him out at one point. This was something Harry understood; he had wondered when this gentle giant would hurt him, and now it was happening. Hargrid took him to the station, and found him a train to take him home, although he did not speak to Harry more than he had too. He seemed severely disappointed, but Harry was used to that. He had already resigned himself to spending the next month with the Dursleys, who had undoubtedly already planned their punishments.

Harry glanced warily about the busy train station. So many people and none of them appeared to be carrying owls or seemed anything other than normal. No wait- a tall dignified man strolled past, beside the boy Harry had met in Madam Malkin's, Draco Malfoy. Harry supposed the man was his father, but there wasn't exactly any warmth between the pair despite their family resemblance. It was only when the man opened his mouth to speak that Harry recognised the rich, cultured tones and associated them with Draco's.

"Stupid. Year after year and still you cannot access platform nine and three-quarters first crossing Mudblood territory," Lucius ensured his voice was well heard by some of the more curious muggles. So much for wizarding secrecy!

The short blond boy beside him was looking decidedly paler than the last time Harry had seen him, and only nodded in response. To Harry's great surprise, the two seemed to walk into the pillar between platforms nine and ten and completely disappear!

Shooting fervent glances at the clueless muggles, Harry followed, ignoring loud voices behind him ("Can't I go, Mum, Oh please can't I?") and stepped through the barrier. The sight of milling students took Harry's breath away for half an instant before he himself became a part of the group. He quickly got on the train, finding an empty compartment and stowing his bags. Within seconds of sitting down, the compartment door slid open revealing Draco Malfoy

"Oh you," said Draco dismissively. "Have you heard? Someone's been saying Harry Potter is on the train!"

"Oh," said Harry weakly, turning red.

Draco stared at him, noting the blush spreading across Harry's face.

"It's you, isn't it?" he said with open curiosity. "My name is Draco Malfoy, in case you don't remember. I can help you. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of wizards after all," he held out his hand, while nodding out the window at a large collection of seemingly distressed redheads.

Harry didn't want to be rude. The boy was obviously a wizard, from head to toe. All he knew was what Hagrid had told him, and that hadn't been very much at all. Hagrid could be wrong about Slytherins.

"Alright then," Harry said awkwardly grasping the proffered hand.

By the end of the journey, Harry knew a great deal more about the school houses, quidditch and the wizarding world in general. Draco it seemed was as unshakable in his prejudices as Hagrid had been. Harry had decided (Draco knew all about the Sorting Hat of course, his father ensured he would be in Slytherin no matter what) that he would just let the hat choose for him. When he said as much to Draco, he merely looked puzzled, as if he would not consider being in any house other than Slytherin. They were soon joined by two heavyset boys named Crabbe and Goyle and two girls, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. They seemed nice enough, if a little on the eyes, although Pansy stared at Draco throughout the train ride. Another girl, Hermione Granger, had checked in their carriage for a toad, although Harry thought she looked a bit pompous. Draco said she looked like a beaver and had to be a mudblood. Harry had no idea what this was, and soon forgot it was ever said at all.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N There is quite a bit of angst in this chapter, as well as scenes of abuse, so if you want to read on, beware! Also, eventually this story will have slash, but it will not involve Harry in any way. You should be able to guess who it will be in the next few chapters though. I'm trying to update this weekly, but I only have access to computer on weekends, so if I miss a week, I'm sorry! On with the show.

When they pulled into the train station, the air outside was getting colder and the sky was already dark. Harry spotted Hagrid who was waving frantically and hollering for first years to stand by him. Draco sneered when he saw the half blood, but did not speak his feelings in front of Harry, whom he sincerely liked. It was rare in the wizarding world to find someone so honest and who knew nothing about magic, and Draco relished teaching him. As Draco watched, Harry's face seemed to turn even paler. Harry was nervous before he spotted the boats, now he was terrified. He could not swim, and previous memories involving water...well it was best not to get into that. Images of his uncle flashed through his mind as he desperately tried to contain them. Draco and the others were already moving towards the boats, with obvious amusement. Draco was loudly talking of summers spent paddling over lakes, and Harry gladly slipped into a boat next to him. He politely refused an oar when offered, and closed his eyes as they moved into the water. Tense as he was, he felt his back give a sudden twinge of sharp pain, remnant of his Uncle's last bad temper. His whole body ached, and he wasn't even moving. Before long, although it seemed an eternity to poor Harry, the boats were at the foot of a castle that appeared to be lit from within with bright lights. They walked to the entrance, as Harry's body protested weakly. A tall dignified woman with a severe looking bun tied in the back of her hair waited for them, smiling gently. She gestured for them to wait and disappeared through the door into a babble of noise. Hagrid gave Harry a thumbs up and followed suit, although how he managed to squeeze in the door was beyond Harry. Thankfully, they did not have long to wait (truthfully, the stares and whispers around Harry were getting too much, and he was shyly trying to hide behind Draco). A boy with thick red hair kept trying to catch his eye, but Harry noticed he had dirt on his nose and thought it might not be very polite to stare at it.

As they walked into the Great Hall, all that the chattering ceased and the other students stared solemnly at them, perhaps remembering their own sorting. A battered hat was placed in front of them and began gleefully singing the praises of each house in turn. Harry glanced sideways at Draco when the hat spoke of finding true friendship in Slytherin House. Was this someone with whom he could be friends? Harry had never had a friend before. He was blissfully unaware that Ronald Weasley was sidling up next to him, smiling hopefully. The Sorting began with "Abbott, Hannah," and continued alphabetically until it reached Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry," called Professor McGonagall.

Harry walked to the stool and placed it nervously upon his head amongst shocked whispers. A small voice started talking in his ear.

'Ah Harry Potter. Plenty of brains, loyalty and a thirst to prove yourself, if only you knew how. Bravery in spades but you haven't had a chance to use it lately have you?' Harry flushed, glad the hat covered so much of his face so that no one could see his shame. 'Which house would you prefer?'

Harry was remembering his train trip. All of the people he had met were certain to get into Slytherin, at least according to themselves, and Draco already was in Slytherin.

'Slytherin,' Harry thought attentively, wondering if such requests were granted. The hat seemed to smile in his mind, as if pleased he had asked. 'I think you'd do great in SLYTHERIN!'

After a few shocked seconds Harry realised that the last word had been shouted aloud and the Slytherin house were all clapping. There was silence from every other house however, and the marked absence of even polite clapping was obvious. He took the hat off and turned to grin at Hagrid, who was giving him a sorrowful look. A dark-haired man was eyeing him with open curiosity and slight disgust, but he ignored this and went to join his housemates (remembering to take the hat off, unlike one Neville Longbottom) Draco was smiling genuinely, and moved to accommodate for him, but it was only when he glanced around the room that he realised people from every other house were glaring stonily at him. Blushing, he stared determinedly at his plate, noticing for the first time the quality of the pieces in front of him. Hogwarts must have plenty of money, if this was what they were expected to eat off! The sorting continued although there was a low hum reverberating around the hall as Students whispered about the surprising Sorting. Finally, when every student had found a place, an elderly man Harry recognised from a chocolate frog card on the train, stood. He beamed and clapped his hands, causing the most delicious food Harry had ever seen appeared before the students. They all began piling their plates with food, as Harry watched anxiously. Was he REALLY allowed to take what he liked? It certainly appeared to be so, but Harry had been fooled before. Cautiously he tipped a teaspoon of peas onto his plate, and when Draco gave him an incredulous look, added a wing of chicken. Just looking at the food was making him feel ill. The rich aroma of the chicken assaulted his nostrils causing his stomach to roll. It must have shown on his face because Pansy stopped eating to stare at him.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, noting his slightly green pallor.

"Must be the excitement. I'm not really hungry,"

"But you didn't eat on the train either. You bought all those chocolate frogs and let us eat them while you kept the cards!"

"I never eat when I'm excited," Harry assured her with a smile.

She (and now the other Slytherin around them) watched as he scooped up the peas and nibbled at the chicken. Most, like Draco, compared Harry's seeming manners to the amount of food Crabbe and Goyle were polishing off and thought it was politeness. Few realised Harry was having a quiet feast.

After dinner, the prefects showed the students to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. Harry expected a room situated in the dungeons to be chilly, but it was surprisingly warm in the stone room. After being directed to the dormitory, most of the boys checked their belongings and returned to the common room. Harry however, waited until the last student had left and dashed to the nearest bathroom where he promptly lost his dinner.

Checking the door was securely locked, he stared at his reflection, willing himself to drop his shields. For as long as he could remember, he had been hiding his face and body from the world, knowing just how disgusted they would be with it. The face that stared back at him was completely different to that of the boy a minute before. A myriad of bruises crossed his face, except for a smallish patch on the left side, which was covered in weeping, checkered cuts. Dudley had held him down too tightly last time he had caught him, ignoring the fact that he was holding him into a fence. Harry had acted surprised when Hagrid had told him he was a wizard, but he had always known he was different. He had always hidden his abuse, protecting what little pride he had left. His relatives had noticed of course, but anything that kept them smelling rosy was a benefit. Often, he could feel blood seeping from fresh cuts while person centimetres away would see nothing. Unless there was physical contact, he would be able to hide these latest attacks from all at his new school, and Harry did not intend anyone to get physically close, or close in any other sense. He had found out about the physical touch some years before. Petunia and Dudley had been going to the shops, but the car would not start. Harry had been forced along to carry groceries while they caught the dreaded bus. Standing in the aisle despite the empty seats (he knew better to sit, seats weren't for freaks like him) he had fallen when the bus gave a sudden lurch. He had fallen directly into the lap of an elderly lady, who was immediately covered in blood. She had been screaming, until Petunia explained that her nephew was a real prankster and must have spilt fake blood on her as a joke. Nevertheless, the Dursleys were no longer welcome on the local bus, and Harry's next beating had far surpassed the one he had gotten to produce the blood in the first place. Harry shuddered in remembrance, bringing his hand up to gently prod the bruises on the right side of his face. Almost lovingly, he plucked a stray piece of glass from naked skin. It had been annoying him all day, but Harry knew better than to try and get it out while there were people around. His shaking hands undid his shirt buttons, the first new shirt he had ever owned. As the cloth fell away, more and more bruises were revealed. He had surprised himself by being able to walk straight that morning, but his determination to attend school away from the Dursleys had prevailed and he had ignored his pain for most of the day. All those who had gawked at his scar would have been surprised to see an equally unusual one gracing his chest. Curiously, it was shaped like the bottom of iron burnt into his skin. And that was exactly what it was. He knew the others would soon miss him and wonder what he was doing, so he turned on a shower and eased himself gently under the water. He barely winced as deep red water ran down the drain. Quickly he towelled himself off, dressed, and was just settling down in bed when the others came up. After a cheery goodnight he pulled across his curtains. His secret was safe. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

. Hours later, he still was not asleep. Even with the curtains closed, there seemed to be far too much room in his cubicle. Quietly he slipped out of bed and ducked under it. Much better. Content, he quickly fell asleep.

His curtains were still closed a few hours later when he awoke. He slid out from under the bed and dressed in his school uniform, absentmindedly patting his hair in an attempt to make it sit straight. He walked down to the common room. The clock next to his bed read five to seven when he left, so he expected students would soon be up. What he did not expect was that Severus Snape would already be awake and waiting in the common room. He seemed to have swallowed something venomous right before Harry entered the room, but schooled his expression into polite indifference within seconds.

"First up, Potter," he drawled. "Congratulations,"

He indicated on of the seats in front of him that Harry was sure had not been there the night before. A few seconds later a bell sounded above them and voices were heard overhead. In under a minute the older students had entered the room looking immaculate, followed by the rest of Slytherin house. The first years were last and seemed to freeze under Snape's glare.

"Well I'm glad you're all awake," he growled sarcastically. "Before the school year officially begins, I wanted to enforce a few matters,"

He went on to highlight school rules and customs as well as Slytherin's role in the school. He seemed to have trouble looking directly at Harry, although this did not make much of a difference because the rest of Slytherin house were more than making up for it. Harry felt himself getting redder and redder under their persistent gazes. He wished he could just sink into the floor as the constant scrutiny seemed unending. He was glad when Snape dismissed them, although dismayed when handed a piece of parchment telling him and the other first years to attend separate interviews at allotted times. His was not until Wednesday night however, so he had plenty of time to relax and rehearse what he was going to say. He hoped he would not be tested magically, because he knew he would then fail and consequently be dismissed from Hogwarts.

At Breakfast, under Pansy's scrutinising eyes he appeared to eat two slices of toast which actually ended up under the table. Harry was glad to see it disappear with the rest of the breakfast things; it might have looked strange otherwise. The Slytherins were handed their timetables and headed for their first subject, Charms. A small man lectured them on the basics of charms and the theory of making objects fly. Harry was interested in the lesson, although physically he was beginning to worsen. Blood seemed to be pouring down his face from open wounds, and his back felt like it was on fire. The belt buckle his Uncle had last used had been large and pointed, leaving deep marks that had become infected quickly. His body was feeling the effect of four days without food and he knew he would have to eat soon or risk collapse. If this did occur, EVERYONE would know something was wrong.

'Lunch,' he promised himself. 'I'll eat lunch,'

The sausages seemed to be screaming at him not to eat them and even without this discouragement he could not have eaten them. He nibbled potato salad instead, again insuring it appeared he ate a normal meal. He felt eyes upon him once more, but was too surprised to see it was Professor Snape watching him. He met those steely black eyes for half a second before wavering. Those eyes seemed like dark tunnels to Harry, tunnels he had no desire to get lost in.

That afternoon was Harry's first potions class with the Gryffindors, all of whom seemed intent on glaring at him with great hostility. From the minute he walked into the classroom things started going wrong. First, his school bag disappeared entirely. Every time he took his eyes off his cauldron new ingredients were added that he hadn't intended be put there. Bubbling violently, the cauldron exploded spraying copious amounts on potion on a nervous looking boy in front of Harry; Neville Longbottom. Professor Snape who seemed to be ignoring him completely up until then, swooped mercilessly on a boy near Harry, the red head Draco had pointed out to Harry on the train.

"WEASLEY! Forty points from Gryffindor for malicious tampering. You, Longbottom, Hospital wing before you erupt in pus filled boils," he paused, picking up a slice of Minikas root on the floor.

"Fine slicing, Potter. 20 points to Slytherin,"

As he walked to the front of the class, his robes flaring dramatically, Harry could not help but be grateful to him…at least a little.

Again he could not sleep, although this time, not even being in an enclosed space helped. He tossed and turned under his bed for some time, realising it was hopeless. He crept out of his dormitory, taking special care to be quiet as he crossed the length of the common room. He walked up the stairs in the centre of the school until he was out of the dungeons completely. He opened a door and found himself in a room with nothing more than a window in it. He sighed and sank blissfully to the ground, watching the night sky. He remembered the first time he had seen the forbidden night sky. His uncle had locked him in the garden shed for not pruning the roses correctly, and he had been able to see the beautiful sky through a small crack in the roof. This forbidden glance had stayed with him, and as often as he could Harry had watched the sky. He was startled out of his planetary journey by sudden footsteps, and couldn't duck out of sight before someone entered the room.

"Potter!" Severus Snape nearly shrieked, in a very uncharacteristic way. "What are you doing out of bed?!! Did I not only just go over the school rules with you and the other Slytherins only two days ago?"

Harry, who was feeling extremely hot and fevered, did not reply and merely stared at him owlishly. Severus stared back as if seeing him for the first time.

"You've got Lily's eyes," he muttered more to himself than to Harry.

"Lily?" replied Harry wistfully. "Did you know my mother then? How?"

Snape stared suspiciously at him.

"Yes, I knew her. Petunia told you nothing of her?"

"No," said Harry, biting his bottom lip.

'Petunia must have loved her sister after all,' thought Severus. 'She couldn't bear to talk about her after her death,'

"It is not my place to take points from my own house, Potter," he said aloud. "Back to your dormitory before another teacher comes along who is not as lenient as I,"

Still puzzling over Snape's hot-cold attitude, Harry left thankful not to have lost the points he had only recently earned.

Tuesday passed in a blur of tiredness and pain, with Ronald Weasley glaring at him and making snide comments every time they met. Professor Snape was ignoring him again, although his new cauldron was still intact and his potions were all given high marks. This seemed regardless of quality however, as all Slytherins received decent marks in professor Snape's classes. He supposed that all the cooking he had done for the Dursleys had given him knife skill, and the gardening basic knowledge of muggle herbs and plants. Disappointingly, Hagrid was also ignoring Harry, and had been since the welcoming feast. Harry had called after him before a transfiguration class one day, only to see Hagrid turn and grimace when he saw who called him. It seemed everyone was against him simply because he was in Slytherin house. He wondered how different things would have been if he had been placed in a different house.

Before he knew it, Wednesday had come around and he was standing outside Snape's door knocking politely. After hearing an answer from within, he entered. Shuddering at the sight on many dead things in jars, he sat in the available seat and watched Snape who had not glanced up when he entered. After perching nervously on the edge of his seat for a few minutes, Snape finally spoke.

"So, Potter," he said the word Potter as if it pained him deep inside. "How are you finding Slytherin house and Hogwarts in general so far?

Harry considered his answer carefully, deciding to take the Slytherin approach.

"Well apart from the fact that everyone stares at me like I've got two heads, it's good,"

Snape gaped at him, perhaps not expecting such a brutally honest answer.

"Well, you are the saviour of the wizarding world after all. These children have grown up knowing your name,"

This was not a response Harry wanted to hear.

"I am not!" he nearly shouted angrily. "I am not the saviour of the wizarding world. I can't protect any one, and I don't know why people would think I could. I can't even protect myself!"

Harry visibly paled after this last remark; all his careful planning was for nothing, he had exposed himself. Tensing, he sprang from his chair and bolted towards than door. Severus got there before him however, and grasped Harry's arm sharply by the wrist. Harry cried out like a wounded animal and wrenched himself free, escaping out the door. Severus made to go after him, before pausing and staring down at his normally pale hand. Why was it covered in blood?


	4. Chapter 4

Snape strode angrily through the deserted corridors, his permanent sneer hiding deep fear. It was long after curfew, but none of the Slytherin students had seen Harry since before his meeting. Every room he had checked had been empty, and he was about to report the disappearance to the headmaster, when he remembered the astronomy tower. The first years had yet to have an astronomy lesson, but judging by Harry's behaviour a few nights before, the boy had a love of the night sky. It was just possible, despite not knowing its location, Harry had headed for the highest building available.

Sure enough, Harry was there. He was sleeping, one fist desperately digging into his palm. Severus had never seen anyone look so incredibly vulnerable, even through all his years as a death eater. He sighed, face drawn, and silently studied the boy. Here was one whom he had every right to despise, and yet time and time again he was finding it impossible to do so. Imagine, James Potter's son a Slytherin! And yet perhaps it was not surprising; Lily had once confided to him the hat considered placing her in Slytherin, before deciding her Muggle blood too much of a liability. It was too late to take Harry back to the Slytherin tower without disturbing other students, and Pomfrey was away and had warded the hospital wing to prevent students purloining medical supplies. The boy simply did not need any more notoriety. The lounge in his private chambers would have to do for now.

When Harry awoke an unfamiliar room swam into view. He threw out a hand, searching for his glasses, only to feel them being pressed into his hand. As soon as he put them on however, he wished he hadn't. Severus Snape was watching him, and he did not look exactly happy.

"Would you like to tell me why you disappeared last night, leaving me to spend HOURS looking for you? Why you did not return safely to the tower, and why you went to the astronomy tower, an area off limits unless accompanied by a teacher?" he said sneeringly.

"I…" Harry stuttered. Perhaps it was the enormity of the questions, or the way they were rapidly fired at him, but he could not formulate an answer. His parents had died, but he had not. He had been left behind, and people knew who he was because of it. Harry did not want any notoriety; he just wanted to be left alone!

"Well, Potter? Incapable of answering a simple question?" Snape asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Sorry. Won't happen again," Harry muttered, flinching as Snape moved closer to him.

Severus froze. Something wasn't right. The boy was much too nervous for a simple bit of rule breaking. He was acting as if he were about to be struck. Experimentally, Severus lifted his hand, and the boy recoiled again. He placed his hand on Harry's arm, only to feel it suddenly grow moist while Harry recoiled in horror. Severus stared between the boy and his crimson hand uncomprehendingly.

"Potter! Why are you covered in blood?!!" he shouted, trying to take hold of him once more.

"Don't feel well," Harry mumbled, before slumping forward in a dead faint.

Before Severus' eyes Harry's defences crumbled, revealing a seriously injured and malnourished boy. His magic had finally failed the constant strain of glamour too much for the powerful young boy. Severus had no idea how he had managed it, and for so long. Somehow, Harry had tamed the wild magic within him, evidently for some time, and used it to his advantage. Poppy was away, while Potter bleed to death in front of him.

"Oh Merlin," Snape mumbled, running for his potions cabinet.

When he awoke again, Harry felt good. Too good. All of his injuries were healed or healing and once more he was met with the face of an angry Severus Snape. Seeing the fear that crossed Harry's face, Severus softened his features considerably (for him).

"Harry," he said in as gentle tone as he could muster. "How do you feel?"

Harry just stared at him dumbly.

"I just want to know how it happened, Harry. You're not going to get in trouble, I promise you. Look, I'll tell you something. Your father and I," Harry showed slight interest at this point, so Severus continued.

"We weren't friends at school. We hated each other, in fact. But when you were made a Slytherin, I had to choose between old grudges and new responsibilities. I choose the latter, and I won't deny it was difficult for me to do. I have never before let down a student in my care, and I'm not about to start, despite your parentage. I need you to tell me what happened, so I can help you,"

Harry's face tightened at this last statement.

"Why would you want to help me?" asked Harry bitterly. "I'm nobody. Less than nobody. Just because the wizarding world thinks I'm a hero doesn't change anything,"

"You are not 'nobody' Harry. You are a Slytherin and I know for a fact that a Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson have been extremely worried about you," replied Severus.

Harry leant back on the pillows. They had noticed he was gone? Neither of them stared pointedly at his scar, Harry realised with a start.

"Oh," was all Harry managed to say in response to Severus' strange revelation.

"Please Harry. I want to help you," he looked so genuine that Harry felt tears prick his eyes. He hadn't given the Dursley's the satisfaction of seeing him cry in years, and now he was about to cry in front of a teacher he had known three days.

"The Dursleys," he whispered in a tight voice, feeling a single tear slide down his face.

"Thank you," was all Severus said.

He had confirmation that Harry had been abused. Two nights ago, after Harry had collapsed, Severus had gone to Dumbledore with his suspicions. Albus had defended the Dursleys.

"His family Albus, it has to be them! The boy has confirmed it to me!"

"I can see no evidence of that, Severus, dear boy. We can't go around accusing muggles of dastardly deeds, think of the damage this could do to muggle-wizarding relations! No, the boy must be lying to you; he is after all, Slytherin,"

"The boy is being abused by someone, Albus; you can't possibly stand by and do nothing simply because of his house choice!" Severus had said.

"I have made my decision, as Potter did when he choose Slytherin house," Albus replied in such a way that Severus knew he had lost. The Headmaster had doomed Harry Potter.

Fuming, Severus had left the office. The old codger saw only in black and white. He had Albus' plans for the great Harry Potter years before the boy had even come to school. Albus had wanted to mould the perfect Gryffindor to defeat Voldemort. Now however, it was ruined because the sorting house had chosen Slytherin. Every hoodwink Albus had placed on that hat and Harry had outsmarted all of them. The sorting hat makes the ultimate decision despite what the Headmaster wants of course, and when Harry directly asked to be placed in Slytherin he had set in motion a process no one could undo. That was the only way to guarantee a house choice, by asking for it, because the hat respected self choice. All of Albus's plans to make Harry the next Gryffindor spokesman had failed. Hagrid, scared by Harry's obvious Slytherin qualities the moment they met, had not told him enough of his family to place the mindset of Gryffindor rule in his head. The Weasley family had arrived late at the train station and had the training Ronald Weasley had been getting since he was a small boy useless. Instead, Harry met first Draco Malfoy, and the bitter enmity Albus had suspected for the pair was mere juvenile rivalry. It had been hard for the old codger to take but he had bounced back pretty fast. He had called in wizarding media not long after Severus left the office, revealing the contents of a prophecy made before Harry's birth by an unknown prophet. The prophecy, as pointed out by Dumbledore, named two boys, and he had mistakenly believed Harry was the boy the prophecy named. Now however, it seemed a young Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, was the new world saviour. To the wizarding world, Dumbledore could do no wrong. Immediately accepted was Dumbledore's version of the prophecy, and Neville was elevated beyond his wildest dreams. It would be Neville who would be finding clues all year to lead him to the Philosophers stone, not Harry, and this was exactly to Severus' liking. He knew Voldemort had already made a play for the stone, and it was only a matter of time before he did so again. Neville would be facing the dark lord. Always good to have a backup plan, eh Dumbledore?


	5. Chapter 5

The boy was still sitting in the lounge in his office, staring at the wall. Severus sighed. Often over the years he had handled cases such as this one, but never to this extreme. He had no idea if the boy trusted him enough, or even at all. It was obvious he had trust issues, would he ever open up enough about what had happened to him to be able to heal?

"Harry," he said gently, startling the boy from his reverie.

After a few seconds Harry turned, carefully arranging his features into a blank mask.

"May I go now?" he asked, just as carefully.

"I would like to discuss what you told me last night, Harry,"

The continued use of his first name was meant to lull the boy into a sense of familiarity and security, but he wasn't buying it. Harry shook his head slowly.

"No sir, I'd really rather not," he replied, quietly, but firmly.

"It won't go away if you don't face it, you know," Severus replied.

"It won't go away anyway. It never has before, no matter how I've handled it," Harry stood, as if carrying a great weight on his shoulders. His chest felt tight and a lump filled his throat.

"Thank you for understanding sir,"

He fled the room before Professor Snape could reply.

He attempted to seek out the boy many times over the next few days, unsuccessfully. He was always with friends, talking and laughing as much as any other student. He and Draco seemed to be getting along like a house on fire, spurned on no doubt by Draco's father. Lucius Malfoy would be grinning all over his perfect face at the thought of his son being friends with the boy who stopped the Dark lord. After the fuss died down about Harry being in Slytherin, and his new found loss of fame, the students from other houses largely ignored him- except Ronald Weasley. Fuelled by a sense of failure, his attacks on Harry became so obvious that even other teachers, including the head of Gryffindor, were docking points and awarding detentions at a rate unseen at Hogwarts since the Marauder days. The loss of points soon stopped however, after an interview with the Headmaster, from which Weasley left looking subdued and made a beeline for Neville Longbottom. They had made a threesome with Hermione Granger, who had been friends with Neville before his rise to fame. The three were often seen ducking down to Hagrid's and other such Gryffindor past times. Thankfully, the only class that Slytherin and Gryffindor shared was potions, at least until flying practice began in the coming weeks. Severus knew most of his new Slytherins were decent fliers, most having come from all magic families. Except Harry. To see whether the boy flew like his father (James, Severus could admit, was one of the best fliers he had ever seen, unlike himself, who had to practice hard to even fly at all) was one thing he could not wait to see. But what would Ronald Weasley do with such an opportunity?

Just in case, Severus hovered near a first floor window all morning, one which overlooked the quidditch pitch. He watched as brooms jumped straight into Draco's and Harry's hands. They smirked at each other (although Severus couldn't see that, he could easily imagine their expressions) while Ron's broom rolled over on the ground trying to get away. Severus winced as Longbottom flew up the side of the building only to fall and hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

'Probably showing off anyway,' Severus thought snidely.

As soon as Madam Hooch had taken the boy away, undoubtedly for medical treatment, Weasley struck. He grabbed Harry's glasses and flew high into the air, Harry in hot pursuit. His instinct on the broom was incredible, and even flying blind, as it were, his control was perfect. He couldn't believe his own eyes after Harry caught his own glasses, despite not being able to see them, a foot from the ground.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry's heart sank faster than he had just dived. He heard Draco land beside him and realised with a start that he had flown into the air to help. He dared a swift smile at his Slytherin comrade before a dark figure loomed in front of them, looking like the stuff of nightmares. Harry put on his glasses and his heart sank further when he realised who it was standing in front of them. Every time he broke a rule Professor Snape seemed to be there!

"Never, in all my time at Hogwarts- how dare you, you might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't his fault Professor-"

"Be quiet Miss Parkinson-"

"But Weasley-!"

"That's enough, Mr Malfoy. Potter follow me now,"

Harry caught sight of Ron's and a few other Gryffindor faces as he was led away, as well as the disapproving face of Hermione. The girl cared more about rules than herself; clearly she had serious problems. But then so did he; he was going back to the Dursleys, back to his cupboard, back to his pain. What would the Dursleys say when he turned up back on their doorstep? They might even be happy to see him as long as their fun at his humiliation lasted. Meanwhile, Snape was dragging him through corridors and past classrooms until they were out the front of the charms classroom.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick; I'd like to borrow Flint for a moment,"

'Flint?' Harry thought wildly 'What kind of punishment is that?'

But Flint turned out to be a person, a large Slytherin with a heavy set jaw and permanent frown.

"Harry this is Marcus Flint. Harry is going to be Slytherin's new seeker,"

Flint's expression turned from a lemon sour to a slightly less sour flavour.

"Potter? He's as good as his father then? I have studied all the great Hogwarts players sir!" If Flint could sound excited, Harry would bet that was what he was hearing now, despite the other boy's expression.

"If only you had studied moonstones as closely, or indeed any of the other subjects you're failing," Severus replied dryly to cover his dismay at the reference to Harry's father.

"I'll personally see to getting him a decent broom, Flint. You see that you explain the rules well and get him practicing. We flattened Gryffindor last year. Minerva McGonagall couldn't look me in the face for weeks after that match. Oh and Potter, so the others don't think I've gone soft, detention, um, soon,"

As Flint went back into the classroom, and Harry was wondering over the use of the word 'Um' Severus began talking.

"Your father would have been proud. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself," somehow he managed to keep his voice and face neutral, although it was not easy.

Harry didn't reply and kept his eyes trained on the ground. Severus wondered what it would take to get through to him.

"Wow," said Draco enviously when Harry explained what happened after Snape pulled him out of class. "We've got to keep this quiet. I can't wait to see Weasley's face, and I want to tell him at exactly the right moment!"

Harry laughed along with Draco, as an owl winged its way to the Slytherin table. Odd, mail wasn't usually this late. It dropped a letter in front of Harry, and flew away.

"Kindly attend a meeting in my office immediately after dinner. The password is fizzing whizzbees

Dumbledore"


	6. Chapter 6

Harry frowned, wondering what this was all about. Draco told him where to find Dumbledore's office, and before he knew it, he was staring at two grotesque gargoyles and uttering the password. He hoped this was merely about his making the Quidditch team; what other troubles had he caused after all? Surely he was not here for any bad reasons; otherwise Professor Snape would have dealt with it before the Headmaster. As Harry entered the room a voice started speaking.

"Ah, Mr Potter," the voice said. "I suppose you are wondering why I have invited you here today, after such a triumph in making the Slytherin Quidditch team. Perhaps this item will explain things clearer than I could. As you know, and as Hagrid informed you, your parents kindly left you their fortune upon their unfortunate deaths. There are however, stringent rules attached to such things that you may or may not know, being from the muggle world. If you would read allowed the third paragraph for me, Mr Potter…"

After this strange speech he handed Harry a slip of parchment, and written in black ink were the words;

"We, Lily and James Potter, current heir to the Potter fortune, do hereby name on Harry James Potter as heir in event of our deaths. We bequeath the contents of the family vault to our son so that he may use it well during his school years in Gryffindor and for the any time after such. In the event that chosen heir is unable to inherit, we name Sirius Black as the next in line."

"I'm not in Gryffindor," Harry said stupidly.

"I realise that, Potter, which is why you have been found ineligible to inherit. As both your Godfather, and his second are also unable to inherit due to living circumstances, the vault goes by proxy to the Potters next know guardians, who yet again are unable to inherit. Their son however, is highly available. The wording of a wizard's will you may find, Potter is a dangerous business. When your parent's assumed you to be in Gryffindor as they themselves were, they were gravely mistaken,"

Harry felt numb, and extreme nausea was creeping up his throat. How was he going to get through Hogwarts if he had no money? And what about the money he had already spent in buying his school supplies?

"I'm sure you understand, Potter that you must repay the many galleons already spent? They were not yours to spend after all, it seems," Dumbledore said sweetly. "That is also including your tuition fee that was withdrawn prior to your coming to Hogwarts? When a student has no knowledge of the magical world I have permission from your parents prior to the deaths that I would take care of such things for you,"

Harry was just staring dumbly at him, mouth agape. Tuition fee? When had anyone ever mentioned that?

"Of course I shall understand if you choose to withdraw from the school if you are unable to pay within the allotted time. You can still get a refund on your tuition fee after all, within a certain time limit,"

Dumbledore's face remained impassive as he handed this practical death sentence to the small boy in front of him. Harry simply nodded his head and walked like a zombie out of the office and down to the dungeons.

He ignored Draco's cheery welcome and went straight to the dormitory to begin packing. It was only a few seconds later that Draco followed, yelling for him to stop before dashing downstairs to find Professor Snape. Within minutes he had arrived, panting, and, being unable to get an intelligible word from Harry, snatched the parchment straight from his hands. After a few minutes brief reading, the situation became clear to him.

"Harry," he said gently, moving towards the boy. "I won't let this happen. You are NOT going back to the Dursleys," Severus waved his wand at the door and muttered under his breath, locking it and also casting a silencing spell.

Harry could feel himself shaking, and an involuntary sob escaped his throat. He would not cry! He had faced worse than this and survived. That he had thought this time would be different, that this time he had escaped, should be meaningless, but for some reason it hurt more than any other. But when two hands landed gently on his shoulders, the pain became unbearable and tears began to slide unchecked down his face. Never before had anyone touched him as he cried, offering odd comfort. He had never been so close to another human being, not one that did not intend him harm at least. Harry felt a burning wave of shame wash over him before he leant into the proffered embrace with a sob. Severus gently turned him around and Harry was met with shining obsidian eyes.

"Harry, we will fight this. I made a promise and I intend to keep it,"

"How?" asked Harry hollowly. "I don't have any money- the Dursley's won't pay for me to learn 'freak' magic,"

Severus stowed that sentence away for future reference- those damned Muggles!

"Come," said Severus abruptly. "We have to pay a house call,"

As Harry stepped into the fire grate, it took all his belief not to step back out again, especially as cold flames licked at his shoes.

"Repeat after me; Malfoy Manor!" Severus said from outside the fire.

Harry did so, feeling the ground fall out from beneath his feet. He was passing fireplace after fireplace, seeing brief flashes of each one's occupants until with a sudden jerk he fell onto an expensive looking rug.

A man who looked vaguely familiar peered down at him with open curiosity, but no shock. It seemed he regularly had grubby Hogwarts students fall out of his fireplace. Harry realised the look he was seeing now was one he had seen dozens of times on Draco's face; this man was obviously his father. Snape gracefully walked from the grate behind him and with a smile so rarely seen on his face, he greeted Lucius like an old friend.

In fact, Harry realised, they WERE old friends. Their affection was blatantly obvious through their friendly banter which only ceased when Lucius turned back to Harry.

"Ah the famous Harry Potter, we meet at last," he held out his hand in such a familiar gesture that Harry instantly grasped it.

"You a lot like Draco, sir," he blurted out without thinking.

Lucius smiled. "So I've been told. To what do I owe this pleasure, Severus? You have not visited in some time, nor have you ever brought such an honoured guest,"

Severus and Lucius moved off towards a table. Lucius placed reading glasses on his nose to begin swiftly reading the parchment handed to him by Severus. Not wishing to listen to a conversation about himself, Harry wandered off into a separate corner. Even the concerned glances both men were throwing him made him uncomfortable. A small, almost ugly looking creature was polishing a bookcase, back to Harry.

"Excuse me," Harry said, clearing his throat.

The creature jumped and turned, revealing eyes like green tennis balls. It seemed to be wearing a pillowcase with a large "M" on the front.

"What would sir be wanting?" squeaked the creature.

"Company, um, while they talk," Harry said uncomfortably indicating Lucius and Severus.

And so Harry met Dobby, who was soon regaling him with tales about Draco narrowly escaping muggle helicopters on his broom. Harry smiled when he thought of all the teasing Draco would be receiving when Harry came back full of these stories. The warm feeling soon faded however, when he realised he probably would not be going back to Hogwarts. It was then Lucius and Severus joined him, Severus looking oddly reassured. What had happened to change his mood so much?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I don't like writing these, but as I have been informed, some of the last chapter did not load. Because of this I will repost the last part at the start of this chapter, and the have the new chapter. Sorry about the inconvenience, it is still there on my documents, but got lost somewhere between there and posting. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far, the amount of reviews for the last chapter was brilliant!

And so Harry met Dobby, who was soon regaling him with tales about Draco narrowly escaping muggle helicopters on his broom. Harry smiled when he thought of all the teasing Draco would be receiving when Harry came back full of these stories. The warm feeling soon faded however, when he realised he probably would not be going back to Hogwarts. It was then Lucius and Severus joined him, Severus looking oddly reassured. What had happened to change his mood so much?

"Draco has told me many things about you, Harry Potter. I would not like my son to lose such a friend as you," Lucius smiled softly.

This was the menacing dark wizard Harry had heard tales of back at school? He did not seem evil, standing in the fire light next to his old school friend, the light dancing in his perfectly groomed hair.

"Severus, Professor Snape to you, has asked for a loan in order to keep you in both Hogwarts and the wizarding world. I would be honoured to oblige it,"

Harry could barely believe what he was hearing.

"But I have no money! I can't pay you back!" he squeaked.

Severus smiled. "I will pay him back, just as soon as I am able. Hogwarts teachers have a low salary,"

Again Harry was speechless for a few seconds.

"Thank you….but…" he gasped out.

"No. no arguments. Now, we go to see Dumbledore. It's time Slytherin fought back for once. Lucius is head of the school governors after all,"

Harry did not ask how Lucius had become head of the school governors despite his son only attending the school two weeks. When he saw the look of determination on his face he did not need to.

The three stood out front of Dumbledore's office (Fizzing Whizzbees no longer worked- instead Blood pops seemed to be the next password) and entered when a cheery voice called them inside. Dumbledore's face seemed to harden when he saw his visitors.

"Ah Severus, I assure you Potter's position is non negotiable. This letter from the Ministry Law Department clearly states…"

"I don't bloody care WHAT it states. Harry Potter is going to attend Hogwarts regardless of what house he is in. He may not be the planned Golden Boy, Albus, but he is a fine member of Slytherin house," Severus had lost his composure and nearly shouted at the Headmaster.

"He can't pay tuition," Dumbledore replied sullenly.

"I will pay for him!" Severus shot back.

Dumbledore stood, trembling with rage.

"Only a guardian or family member may pay tuition, and I have a letter here from a Mr and Mrs Dursley, renouncing their guardianship. Harry Potter has no family. Harry Potter has no guardian,"

Harry once more felt crushing disappointment. Every way he turned he was faced with opposition. Why did he even bother to try or to hope anymore?

"I will be his guardian," a small voice said, and Harry realised it was Professor Snape's.

Again, Dumbledore looked triumphant.

"Guardianship can only be transferred with the parent's wishes, and written personally by the. You have no such documentation!"

Severus went silent, reaching into his cloak pocket. He took from his pocket an old, yellowed piece of parchment. He cleared his throat and chokingly read a few lines.

'-I have to be quick, but Severus should anything happen to us or Sirius, take care of Harry. James agrees it is best, despite everything.

Love, Lily, your best friend,"

He seemed to gasp out the last words strangely, and Harry saw Lucius grasp Severus' wrist steadying him. Dumbledore was too busy glaring at him to notice.

"You know where this leaves me legally, Albus. I only have to claim guardianship and the boy is mine, despite your efforts to the contrary. And I claim guardianship now,"

Harry felt a strange, sudden warmth fill him, but he did not attribute it to magic.

In the Magical Department of births, deaths and marriages however, Harry Potter's birth certificate was undergoing some changes. The space, blanked earlier from the Dursley's abdication, was now filled with the name Severus Snape.

"I will fight this," Dumbledore said maliciously. "It is just something written in the spirit of the moment, not a legal basis for anything,"

"Oh?" replied Severus, arching an eyebrow. "Like the contents of one will, of which I am unsure of its authenticity,"

Dumbledore reddened and opened his mouth to retort, only to be cut off by Lucius.

"If you insist on dragging the school into what will be an ugly legal battle, Albus, I am afraid you will not have the support of the school governors,"

Dumbledore glared at him as if noticing him for the first time.

"Another Slytherin," he sneered.

"Yes, and proud of it," replied Lucius.

Dumbledore however was smiling again.

"You need to have a second, if you wish to make your bid for guardianship successful, and I know of no one who will second you once I have ruined both yours and the boy's reputation,"

"I second Severus' guardianship, despite this" Lucius replied evenly. "I will be Harry Potter's guardian should anything happen to Severus,"

Dumbledore was finally speechless. Perhaps he had not listened so well when the sorting hat said you would find your true friends in Slytherin.

When Harry headed to his dormitory, there were still a number of students awake, including Draco. He listened in disbelief as Harry related his story about Dumbledore (Slimy git!) and Professor Snape (shocked silence) and his father (When he heard about that he smiled knowingly.)

So you're staying then!" Draco said happily. "And Professor Snape and father are your guardians!"

"Yeah…I thought it was over, but they came through for me. Your father is really nice though," Harry added.

Draco looked slightly sad and looked quickly around the dormitory to ensure they were alone.

"Harry, my father was a Deatheater," he whispered fearfully.

"A what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"He worked for you-know-who. The wizard who killed your parents,"

Harry stared at him in confusion. Why was Draco telling him this? Did he want him to hate him? But Draco continued.

"You-know-who took my mother, and tortured her, to get father to do what he wanted. She…she isn't normal anymore," he whispered miserably. "They tell me I was born within metres of you-know-who during the last war,"

"Is that why your father is so nice and yet so cold? Because he thinks you-know-who will return for your mother one day?"

Draco nodded. "We have to appear like we're still on the dark side. He's not dead you know, any ex-Deatheater can tell you that. They were all marked with a magical tattoo that is still visible today. It would have disappeared if he were dead,"

Harry understood, and it filled him with dread. Would Voldemort target Harry first if he ever returned to power?


	8. Chapter 8

He could not sleep that night, as worried thoughts chased one another around in his head. Too much had happened all at once. He was learning more about his parents with every day he spent at Hogwarts, but also more about Voldemort. It seemed that he was always the target for such things.

Even the Headmaster of the whole school disliked him so much that he had tried to have him expelled. The only basis Albus Dumbledore had for such intense dislike was his choice in School House, which really should not define who he was. Dumbledore believed that a choice as insignificant as he had made instantly made him a bad person. Well, Harry was not quite ready to believe that, because if he did, he would mentally condemn Slytherin House as a whole. Despite being the most disliked house in the school, the common room was filled with laughter, friendship and fun. But with both Dumbledore and Voldemort against him, Harry believed he had no chance. Everyone said Voldemort would return, and Albus Dumbledore would probably hand Harry over willingly if he did!

Harry sighed and rubbed his scar, which twinged under his fingers. It had only begun to hurt when he started school; perhaps the stress was a little too much. He slid out of bed, creeping from the dormitory to get to the nearest window. He remembered being locked in the garden shed one night at the Dursleys, battered and bleeding, but still being able to see a crack of sky from his prison. He had to leave the dungeons to find such a window, but it was worth it as soon as Harry caught his first glimpse of the constellations. He sat peacefully for a few minutes, until a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Instinctively he flinched, pulling away.

"You like watching the sky then?" Severus said thoughtfully.

Harry remained silent.

"I placed charms on both you and the Slytherin common room, because I believed you would leave the dungeons. Evidently I was right. I have to look after the child I just signed up for guardianship for, don't I?" he spoke more to himself than Harry, as if justifying himself.

"Talk to me Harry. Tell me what you are thinking,"

Harry did not want to tell him anything; he barely knew the man despite recent events. But when Severus sank gracefully to the ground and sat beside him, Harry found himself trying to make sense of his tangled thoughts aloud. After a frustrated few minutes, he stopped, felling incredibly drained. Severus obviously considered his answer carefully before continuing.

"The Darklord will no longer be after you, Harry. Before you were born a prophecy came into being, describing a boy wizard who would defeat the Darklord. All signs pointed to it being you, until you arrived at Hogwarts and were then sorted into Slytherin. Now it appears Longbottom was the described boy instead. You are safe," he said reassuringly.

Harry felt tension literally fall from him.

"Can you tell me about my mother?" he asked wistfully.

To his surprise Snape's face closed and he stood.

"Perhaps that is a subject for another day," he said. "Now, see if you can obey the school rules for the rest of the night and not leave the dormitory again,"

The very next day while Harry was eating breakfast, Ronald Weasley showed up at the Slytherin table.

"So Potter," he spat. "I hear you've been chosen for the Slytherin Quidditch team. At least we all know Gryffindor is dead sure to win this year," the jealousy was burning intensely in his eyes, and Harry was glad he was friends with the outspoken Draco and not the jealous Ron.

"What?" replied Draco airily. "With those deadbeat beaters they've got? I'm surprised they could afford one broom let alone two. After all, your family does sleep in the one room, don't they Weasley?"

Ron turned deep scarlet and glared piercingly at Draco.

"You want to put your money where your mouth is, Malfoy? Wizard's duel at midnight in the trophy room. No teachers. No rules. Sound good?"

"Perfect," Draco said in an irritatingly calm way. "Harry's my second, who's yours?"

Ron stared appraisingly at the Gryffindor tables, eyes moving over Neville Longbottom dismissively.

"Seamus Finnigan, he hates you almost as much as me," Ron laughed as he walked away, but Harry had a queasy feeling in his stomach. Suppose he was no good at duelling? Draco reassured him however.

"The most Weasley will be able to do is turn up. You won't even have to duel him at all once I'm done with him,"

That night they crept back down the corridor, trying to be as quiet as possible. They froze when they heard voices coming from the trophy room- and it was neither Weasley nor Finnigan.

"Quiet now my sweet, not long now until we catch them," Filch was murmuring to his beloved cat.

"We've got to get out of here," Harry whispered furiously to Draco, and they both stepped backwards only to find that the hallway was suddenly bathed in light.

"Run," hissed Harry, turning to see where the light had come from. Ronald Weasley stood with a lantern in his hands, grinning triumphantly. There were three others with him; Finnigan of course, as well as Longbottom and Granger. The four of them ran down a different passage to Draco and Harry, who were just intent on putting as much distance between them and Filch as possible.

"Idiot Gryffindors! They're heading for the forbidden third floor!" panted Draco gloatingly besides him.

"Quick, in here!" Harry said, dashing into an unused classroom. Draco stood guard, watching through a crack in the door for any sign of Filch or the Gryffindors.

"Phew, I think Filch went aster the Gryffindorks, Harry. Harry?" for Harry was neither paying attention nor answered him.

He was staring at a large mirror with a golden frame. There was an elegant inscription carved on the top; 'Erised stra chru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire," said Harry in awe. "I can see my parents in there, instead of just me. At least I think they are my parents, they look a lot like me anyway,"

"Where? All I see is you," replied Draco confused.

"Here, stand where I am," said Harry impatiently moving.

"Oh," breathed Draco.

"You can see them!" Harry said triumphantly.

"Not your parents- mine," replied Draco, not taking his eyes from the glass. "They're smiling, and laughing. And there's other children standing around them. They all look like me, like brothers and sisters. This….this is my heart's desire?"

Both boys stared thoughtfully at the mirror. Both had lost so much, and knew that both their hearts desires could never be fulfilled.

"We shouldn't be here, nor should we come back. These things will never happen. I know that," Harry said softly.

"You're right," Draco replied regretfully.

They left, but not without many a backwards glance at the mirror that promised so much and yet delivered nothing.

A/N I decided it was best to introduce the mirror a bit earlier than the book. Because Harry is not going to receive the invisibility cloak at least not this year, I decided it best to use a night time foray where they have to hide. Also, just because they did not meet Fluffy this night does not mean they won't in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

Before Harry knew it, Halloween had come to Hogwarts. Live bats decorated the hall and his fellow Slytherins looked scarier than ever. But now Harry got to know them, the Slytherins did not seem as bad as the rest of the school seemed to think. There was Draco of course, and the hired muscle of Crabbe and Goyle, as well as the quidditch obsessed Flint. The girls in his year seemed decent enough, even if they were prone to fits of giggling whenever he or Draco passed. Of them all, Pansy seemed the nicest. She was particularly loyal to Slytherin house, and this loyalty drew her to the Slytherin prince, Draco Malfoy. Draco of course was none the wiser, but the rest of the house teased him unmercifully.

"At least she's not as bad as Granger," Draco observed, nodding towards the bushy haired girl who was lost in a book called "Notable wizards of the 20th century" at the breakfast table.

It was as he finished speaking however, that Post arrived. Harry did not look up; he had not received a letter since the disastrous day Dumbledore had tried to have him expelled. Everyone else however, was watching two long, thin packages heading towards the Slytherin table. Harry was surprised to see one head for him and fall in front of him. Draco however, was not at all surprised when the second landed in front of him.

"Don't open it at the table, I know what they are," he whispered, standing and sending a glare at the other houses who were still staring at them.

"Take a picture, if you think you can afford it. Weasleys should not even try," he said loudly, and with a sniff turned on his heel and left the Hall.

Chortling, Harry followed, grasping his package to him as if it were the most precious thing in the entire world. A mysterious package, what did it contain?

Harry gasped as he unwrapped a gleaming Nimbus 2000. Flint had described all the different brooms at training as well as the rules of course. Having one of the best brooms in the world in his hands however was too much. He barely noticed Draco unwrap a second broom and lay it next to his.

"Father got permission for me to have my broom too. Dumbledore caved in pretty easy, actually. You can practice against me any afternoon if you like," he said casually.

"What?" said Harry stupidly, still staring at the broom.

"Father said you'd be surprised, but I did not think you'd act like a fish out of water, Harry!" Draco laughed.

"I can't accept this! I can't afford it!" Harry gasped, backing away from the broom as fast as he could.

"It's alright Harry…" Started Draco, but Harry was gone.

Severus was massaging his temples as the bell went for the next class. His fifth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class stood, packing their things quietly and effectively. He stood himself, handing parchment to two of the Gryffindors, Bell and Wood. He had been giving those two 'extra' homework for years now, supposedly in punishment for some misdeed in their first year. What the other students did not realise was that Severus had recognised their potential in potion making during their first class. Since then he had been substituting their usual homework with more advanced material, and neither complained nor praised his efforts. He had such students in other years as well and none of the select few dared breath a word to other students- who would believe them if they did? Some he knew would be sure to take their skills further a field- the Weasley twins took the comments written in their margins of their essays to heart, and he was often missing a few choice ingredients from his personal stores after an assessment from their year.

First year Slytherin-Gryffindor classes followed the fifth years- why the Headmaster allowed those houses to mix in one of the most dangerous and potentially fatal classes he did not know. As the students filed into the room, Severus scanned the room for that familiar messy dark hair- and could not see it. He caught Draco's eyes, noting the worry deep within, and knew something had happened.

He knew Lucius had planned on sending the boys brooms that morning, so what in Merlin could have happened? He was about to leave the classroom when Dumbledore's words came back to him.

"If you neglect your teaching for that boy one more time, Severus, it is grounds for instant dismissal. I wonder how you would pay back Lucius if you had no job, hmm?"

"The Metathetic Potion," he said to the class, many of whom were staring at this deflated and neutral Snape in confusion. Where was the looming, menacing Potions teacher they had all become so used to?

The class made notes while he spoke, ending the lesson with homework and recommending which authors to study in which to complete tem. Hermione Granger was watching him disdainfully as he completed the list, and he realised the blasted girl had probably already read them. When would she learn that books would only take her so far before the heart took over? From the way she watched Weasley, probably never.

He fidgeted nervously, in a manner none would expect of the great Severus Snape. He had to attend Lunch that day, by Dumbledore's specific request, but this was not helping him find Harry. He had pulled Draco aside after Potions, who had explained what had happened after breakfast. Harry had missed his first lesson also, but Professor Quirrel had seemed distracted and had not noticed. Dumbledore was standing on the dais, going over the procedure for the feast, when Severus saw a small figure sidle through a side door and sneak to the Slytherin table. How on earth did the boy make himself so unnoticeable and so unobtrusive? He watched Draco give a start and start whispering furiously at Harry, who silenced him with a shake of the head and seemed wholly absorbed with Dumbledore's prattling. Again, Severus was itching to stand, and as soon as the last word died on Dumbledore's lips he was up and standing at the head of Slytherin table.

"Potter, my office, now!" he struggled to gasp out. Harry stood wordlessly, as sympathetic glances shot at him from fellow Slytherins.

They were certain Harry was in for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Aren't you guys lucky? Two updates in the one weekend! Hope you like the new chapters, and as always, review!

As soon as the door closed behind them Severus rounded on Harry, eyes flashing dangerously.

"How dare you! Here I have been worrying about you all morning and you just saunter into lunch like nothing is wrong? Do you not realise the magnitude of your position here at the school? If you continue with such antics and the Headmaster gets wind of it, both you and I will find ourselves out of the school!" he shrieked.

He simply could not contain his emotion, despite his practice over the years at a callous front; the boy brought all his walls crashing down.

Severus was surprised to see Harry flinch and back away. The boy was obviously hiding some deep pain, but why it was brought up due to the giving on an expensive gift triggered this was unknown.

"M'Sorry," he mumbled, closing his eyes. Harry had withdrawn totally into himself, and Severus knew it would be hard to get the truth out of him.

"What exactly is the problem?" Severus asked silkily. From Harry's reaction, it was now impossible to react as he initially had.

"I want you to talk to Mr Malfoy. I cannot accept his broomstick. I don't deserve it,"

Severus lowered his voice a fraction, attempting to create a soothing effect.

"You mean to tell me you go running off because someone gives you a broom?"

Harry flinched again, but more from the content of the sentence rather than the actual harshness of Severus' tone.

No one has ever given me anything sir…and this…this is too much," Harry replied softly.

Severus could only stare in surprise at the small boy standing in front of him. Despite all he had done for him lately, Harry was still James Potter's son and surely must have inherited at least some of his characteristics. James Potter would have instantly felt like he deserved the broom and would have barely acknowledged the gift giver at all. Here Harry felt he not only did not deserve the broom, he did not deserve anything at all. In fact the idea of receiving said gift was so shocking that he had run rather than accept it. It could not be his, because Harry did not receive anything, so it must be some mistake.

"Harry, Lucius just wants you to do well at quidditch- he loves to see Slytherin triumph over the other houses almost as much as he loves himself. It would…upset him if you did not use his broom to do so. He will feel as if the victory was his, if you do so,"

The boy shook his head obstinately.

"I just can't sir," his voice faltered under the steady gaze and he himself trained his eyes to the ground rather than let Severus see the tears in his eyes.

"Harry," Severus said as gently as he could, but it elicited no response, even when he placed his hands on unresisting shoulders. He took in the pallid complexion of the boy, his sagging shoulders, and shaking hands. Just by looking at him, the untrained eye could easily tell he was neither eating nor sleeping properly. Unconsciously the boy was leaning into his touch just to keep upright. He took advantage in this momentary lapse in defences, and pulled him closer, unsure whether physical comfort was warranted or necessary. Having him so close, Severus could feel the tremors physically running through him. It was then he realised that the boy was silently crying.

"It was awful," mumbled Harry to no one in particular, and making no reference to what exactly was awful. After a funds Severus spoke.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head forcibly.

"Well, you could show me. I am skilled in the art of legilimancy. I can see your memories, if you wish it," Severus said.

"My memories? Like mind reading?" asked Harry apprehensively.

"Yes but if you have a willing mind, you are more receptive. You will be able to choose which memories I can see, and those which I can't. If force has to be used, often the recipient has their mind broken," Severus explained.

"I guess you could try, if you wanted," Harry said attentively.

Without hesitation, Severus lifted his wand with a familiar flick.

Suddenly he saw a small boy with broken glasses running, a savage looking bulldog firmly attached to his leg. 

Flash! A lady in a bright kiosk was asking him which ice cream he wanted. When his relatives bought a cheap lemon ice lolly, his face lit up with wonderment, only to change to crushing disappointment seconds later as his cousin stole it and threw it to the ground. Flash! A beefy man leered malevolently at him as he raised a fist that connected with his face with a resounding smack.

Flash! Harry was screaming as he was held down, a burning hot iron being pressed into his chest as his aunt watched in abject fascination. Flash! He was back in his office staring at an ashen faced Harry Potter. Why had he been allowed to see those last few 

memories? Surely the boy did not trust him that much?

"I just wanted some one to see. I mean properly see. No one has ever believed me before," Harry said, almost shyly.

So the boy saw this as a way of not being outed as a liar then. Obviously he had trusted in the past, only to be disappointed each time, until finally his trust had been worn away. Perhaps there was nothing left in Harry Potter that allowed him to trust, but those last few insights showed more than even the boy knew. He must desperately want to be heard, by anyone, and could not find any other way to do so. Unwittingly, Severus had provided the perfect shoulder to cry ob when he offered to view Harry's memories. Severus felt his insides clench with frustration. Why had so many people disbelieved the so obviously traumatised boy? How could anyone be so callous?

"I believed you long before I saw those memories, Harry," he said gruffly.

"I know," whispered Harry.

Anyone who could have seen the pair at that moment would have been surprised to see the naked emotion written so clearly on both their faces, which were normally so reserved.

"Harry, we will forget about this morning's indiscretion if you promise to take the broom Lucius sent and practice hard. Enjoy yourself at the feast tonight, and we'll hear no more about your broom. All this quidditch talk gives me shivers!"

"Yes sir!" Harry said, dashing from the room, relieved that his interrogation was over, despite his openness. Still, Severus would have to talk to him about his eating and sleeping habits, which just might prove a more difficult topic than he imagined.

They were just about to begin on dessert in the Great Hall that night when Professor Quirrell ran into the hall screaming that there was a troll lose in the dungeons. As Severus suspected (while he lurked in the shadows of the room) he saw Quirrell get up after everyone had left and sprint for the third floor hallway. Severus followed closely behind, cloak billowing ominously, and waited until Quirrell had forced open the door. To his surprise, Quirrel glanced at what lay in the room and ran away. Severus knew that the other teachers had added their own spells and enchantments to keep the philosopher's stone safe, but he knew nothing of their origin or type. Something just behind that door had Quirrell badly spooked, but Severus doubted anything could be as terrible as all that. Curiously he glanced in only to let out a surprised scream as hungry jaws reached around the door and sank deep into his leg. Cursing, he spelled the door closed and grasped his leg, noting it was already soaked with blood. Why was Quirrell after the stone? After this unpleasant encounter, Severus was intent on finding out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey, sorry about the long time between updates, I lost my internet connection for a while. Here's a new chapter, tell me what you think!

As he exhaustedly opened the staff room door he was met with a large chattering of excitement that did nothing to soothe his frayed nerves.

"Yes, yes Neville Longbottom and Ronald Weasley fought off the troll to save Hermione Granger! Apparently the girl thought she was up to the task but…" Flitwick was squeaking excitedly to a group of teachers. Professor Quirrel was notably absent, but he was usually inconspicuous in any group so none of the others noticed.

Severus, who already knew of the stupidity of Gryffindors, did not wait to listen to whatever stupid stunt they had been up to now. Idly he flicked his wand at the magical coffee machine and watched a steaming mug arrive as the house elves processed his order. Few of the other teachers realised or cared that there was an exact replica of the machine in the kitchens below and that their coffee was in fact provided by house elves and not out of thin air. If they believed the truth, then perhaps they would realise that the magical world was not quite so magical after all.

Severus was not surprised that the next day Hermione Granger had attached herself to Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom like a limpet attaches itself to a rock, or an intestinal worm attaches itself to ones body. Unfortunately, he was not surprised to see that Harry looked exhausted and underfed. Really, couldn't the boy feed himself and keep decent sleeping hours? Surely he had enough to deal with outside of such menial things that he should be relieved to perform such normal tasks? But no, Harry seemed intent on making his life as miserable as everyone else seemed to think it should be.

'Well, it's not like you can set a good example,' thought Severus ruefully.

His leg had burned with the fire of a thousand suns since the dog bite, and even his extensive store of potion did little to curb the pain. Physically, heat was radiating from the infected wound, sapping all his strength. Obviously he was going to have to see Madam Pomfrey for treatment, but he had class responsibilities first.

By the end of the day his head was throbbing in time with his leg and he knew it would be a battle to stand and access the infirmary. Suddenly the pain intensified and Harry Potter swam into view.

"Sir, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you didn't look too hot in class, so I…" Harry began, faltering when Severus struggled to stand and looked at him blankly. He could not quite decide whether the boy was real or illusion, for what student cared about their much-despised Potions Master's welfare enough to risk asking? Must be a hallucination.

"James? No you're dead. Lily too…Ah dear sweet Lily, I still remember the very first time I saw her, standing with Petunia," he mumbled before his head collided with the desk in front of his with a wet thump.

"Sir!" shrieked Harry, rushing to his side.

He saw the blood soaking through the black pants immediately, and dashed into the hall. He smacked straight into Flint, who shoved him good naturedly back.

"Snape…" Harry started.

"Professor Snape," corrected Flint automatically.

"He needs help! He collapsed!" gasped out Harry.

Flint did not wait, calling to Harry to stay with him while he went to the infirmary. Having seen how ill Snape had looked all day he did not wait need confirmation that something had happened. Harry meanwhile was desperately trying to revive his teacher until he remembered something Severus had said in Harry's first potions class, about bezoars curing most poisons.

'Severus could have anything, but it was worth a shot,' Harry thought quickly.

Desperately he threw out all the boxes in the nearest store cupboard until he found the familiar looking object. He shoved it into his teacher's mouth and waited. Just as he heard footsteps in the hall Severus' eyes flickered open.

"Harry," he whispered around a mouthful of bezoar before his eyes closed again.

Madam Pomfrey rushed in with Flint on her heels and Harry was pushed to one side while she worked, waving her wand and muttering softly. Potions from surrounding shelves floated gracefully to her hands as she desired, and in minutes Severus was conscious and complaining about her fussing. He spat out the bezoar in surprise.

"You already had it in your mouth when I came in," Pomfrey said innocently. "It helped to lessen the blood poisoning you had accrued and enabled me to heal you,"

After she had bustled out in her usual manner, Severus realised the full implications of what she had said. That bezoar may well have saved hi life, but he was almost certain that he had not given it to himself.

"You may have saved my life, Harry," he said gruffly.

The boy blushed.

"I only remembered what you said that first day in Potions, so it wasn't me really," Harry replied quietly.

Severus smiled softly, impressed. Few students enjoyed remembering their first potions lesson- most would only remember the fear associated with it and nothing else.

"Well, that doesn't matter does it? The point is you remembered and without that I might be dead,"

"How did you get hurt anyway, sir? If you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked deflecting the praise neatly.

At this Severus hesitated. "Maybe some other time. Anyway yo had better head to your dormitory. I would not want to take points off my own house, and I know that you have quidditch training tomorrow. Can't have our star Slytherin recruit tired and untrained before the first match of the year- Slytherin and Gryffindor,"

Harry's face lit up with some kind of emotion- excitement or trepidation. Severus could not tell.

"G'night sir," Harry said, finally allowing the weariness and left.

Severus could understand the tiredness Harry was feeling a little too well. After all, nearly dying is apt to leave one weary.


	12. Chapter 12

At the start of November, the weather turned cold and the quidditch season began. Most people knew by now that Harry was playing for the Slytherin Quidditch team. The other houses had reacted with predictable fury, showing their dislike for the Slytherin house all the more. Some had even started a petition against Harry's involvement, but as it was a rule that each head of house choose individually, there was nothing anyone could really do. Even the general school rules stated that anyone was eligible so long as they completed try outs, which Harry had done, and done so admirably. Harry could literally fly rings around the competition, outflying even current members of the Slytherin team. Draco too was showing a marked improvement in his flying; he had finally ceased to hold the broom in the wrong way. His father would be proud.  
The day of the match proved to be very cold, although the sun still shone. Harry still could not eat much, although he used the occasion to claim nerves and none but his head of house noticed his relief. Draco kept urging him to at least take a bite of toast, which he managed.  
"I'm glad it's you and not me, Harry," Draco whispered confidentially. "I don't think I could have stood the pressure,"  
Before he knew it, Harry was enjoying one of Flint's prematch talks, trying to stop his hands from quivering.  
"Come on guys, we all know how good each individual on this team is; you don't need me to tell you that. All we need to do is work together. This match is NOT for individual glory, so I want no showing off. Gryffindor have a strong team but I intend to win NO MATTER WHAT. So get out there and give as good as you get!"  
As they walked onto the pitch, they were greeted with boos that easily drowned out the cheering from their own house. Worse, many people were holding signs reading 'Harry Potter is a cheat" and other things besides. Harry scowled up at them, every inch a Slytherin. Everyone seemed to have a grudge against Slytherin, whether real or imagined.  
Madam Hooch was the acting referee. She stood in the middle of the pitch waiting for the teams to join her, her broomstick in her hand.  
"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," she said once that had gathered around her.  
Harry noticed that she seemed to be addressing only the Slytherin team and felt a twinge of resentment that the unfairness could be affecting a teacher also. He had expected the teachers to be a neutral force, especially those who were not heads of houses, but their reputation always preceded them.  
Madam Hooch gave a loud blast from her whistle and along with the competing players rose into the air. The snitch had disappeared as soon as it was released, so Harry had his work cut out for him. He flew the length of the pitch, dodging Bludgers and players alike. A Gryffindor third year, Michael Blake, was playing seeker for Gryffindor, and he seemed determined to follow Harry closely. He unexpected rammed him when Madam Hooch's back was turned, causing a shout of laughter in the stands below. With a snarl Harry retaliated, only to hear the blast of a whistle indicating a penalty. Gryffindor took the quaffle, scoring easily. The girl, Katie judging by the commentator's call, smiled maliciously at the Slytherins.

"Gryffindor in possession. Johnson takes the quaffle and Oh! Nice hit by the Slytherin Beater…she's dropped the quaffle…picked up by Pucey…Pucey is heading for the goalposts…Slytherin scores!"

At this point the commentator's voice was drowned out in a chorus of yells and screams. It seemed that Gryffindor and Slytherin students in adjoining pavilions had erupted into fighting. Spells and hexes were being shot in all directions. A sudden blur of blond hair dashed from the teacher's stand towards the students; Lucius ensuring Draco lived up to the family name no doubt.

Suddenly Harry's broom was engulfed in a white light. Harry did not see where it had come from, just somewhere in the general area of the teacher's stands. For one blessed second Harry thought nothing had happened until his broom gave a shrill whistle and took off into the air of its own accord.

Students on the ground below had stopped fighting and were pointing and screaming. His team mates were flying after him but the broom would not let them get close. With a lurch Harry was thrown from his broom, which continued to rock even after his dislodging. As he opened his mouth to scream and glint of gold flashed before his eyes and he choked on it. He was hurtling towards certain death, only to stop centimetres from the ground. A black figure was rushing towards him, and he could hear Dumbledore yelling at Flint who had apparently dropped on him from above.

Students, some bloody, some bruised, were all getting told off by their respective head teachers.

"They will never find out who won I suppose," said a morose voice above him, until with a shuddering cough Harry dislodged the Snitch.

"I caught it," he said weakly to the still fuzzy figures above him.

There was stifled laughter amongst the Slytherins, and a muted voice said "Slytherin wins,"

Harry sat up while Severus waved his wand at his glasses and said "Reparo,"

"He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it!" Ron was moaning 20 minutes later, but it did not matter; Slytherin had still won. Gryffindor had also come off second best in the melee following Slytherin's second score; it seemed the Slytherins knew more curses than the other three houses combined. Ravenclaw had withdrawn from the fighting within seconds after seeing the fighting, while Hufflepuff just rushed blindly to Gryffindor's defence. Some things are just all too predictable.


	13. Chapter 13

As the night wore on, students slowly drifted upstairs to their dormitories until Draco, Lucius, Severus and Harry were the only ones awake. Lucius stared between Harry and Severus, sensing unspoken tension.

"Draco," he said, clearing his throat. " I need to speak to you. I'm sure Severus and Harry won't mind if we leave them for a few moments,"

Draco looked as if he were going to protest until he caught his father's eye. He left without a word.

"What happened to my broom?" Harry asked the moment the door closed. Severus sighed audibly.

"I can't prove it, but I believe Dumbledore cursed your broom while everyone was distracted. Whomever it was, the magic was extremely powerful and I could barely counter it,"

"How did you counter it?" asked Harry. "It was you after all, then?"

"Yes. You did not think I would let you die up there?" replied Severus, reddening slightly at the implication of these words. "Besides, Flint knew what he was doing when he targeted Dumbledore for his kamikaze mission. It caused enough distraction that I could break his hold for just the briefest second and get your broom back under control. He counterattacked and threw you off while I concentrated on your broom," Severus answered slowly. He had thought it all through since that afternoon, and had come to those conclusions.

"Do you think Dumbledore would attempt to kill me with so many witnesses? I know he hates me, but not enough to risk imprisonment?" Harry asked, chewing his bottom lip.

"I don't know; perhaps he had someone else do it. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, and yet oddly familiar at the same time. It took all my energy to keep you from being swept towards the stands when you were falling. I barely managed a cushioning charm,"

"You did that for me?" Harry asked, deeply touched. Severus had risked extinguishing his magical energy just to keep Harry from dying. "Thank you,"

It was hard to tell if Severus was pleased or not, but his ears seemed a little pinker than usual.

Christmas was coming. One morning in mid-December Hogwarts awoke to a thick blanket of snow. Roaring students seemed to inhabit every part of the grounds, throwing snowballs at both the suspecting and the unsuspecting. Harry did not seem to like the snow and had not been outside since the first snowfall. It was not unusual in Slytherin house, where most considered frivolity high treason. Severus almost wished this were not so, it would have been nice to see his Slytherins pelting Gryffindors with snowballs. Since the quidditch fiasco, he had tried to talk to Harry about eating and sleeping better, but the boy always had an answer. He insisted he was fine and did not want to be coddled. This was something Severus could never bear being accused of, and backed off immediately. There was something more than just a dislike to snow in Harry's case, and it was something Severus wanted to address. Harry showed little enthusiasm however, and Severus felt like he was seeing him only during class.

"I do feel sorry," said Ronald Weasley one potions class. "For all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they are not wanted at home,"

Severus felt a twinge of annoyance and failed everyone of the latest batch of Gryffindor assignments except Hermione Granger's. Harry was still looking downcast at this last statement, so he vindictively gave Weasley more homework than even his whole family could finish. This seemed to bring about a ghost of a smile on Harry's face, which was soon swallowed by usual blankness. What did he have to do to keep that smile in its rightful place? It was Lily's smile, and deserved to be seen more than occasionally.

'_The boy has no understanding of presents, and won__'__t- or can__'__t, accept them. In fact the thought of Christmas seems to depress him even more than it does myself,__'_

Studying him thoughtfully, Severus suddenly had an idea.

Just before Christmas however, a bombshell hit the wizarding world. Dumbledore, stewing over the loss of his 'golden boy' had finally found a way to craft a new one. Neville Longbottom now found himself the focus of attention, after Dumbledore had released the contents of a prophecy naming Neville as the 'boy who survived'. Dumbledore even produced a seer with more creditable references than Sybil Trelawny, who claimed to have had a dream thirteen years ago. Dutifully the records in the Department of Mysteries were checked, and lo and behold! A record of the dream found!

Another naming Harry Potter as savior was also found, and was proved as an implant. What worried Severus was the second prophecy; he knew it must be the one he had heard himself in the Hog's Head, but he also knew that no one would believe him over Dumbledore. Somehow Albus had implanted a false prophecy without anyone realizing it, demonstrating his immense control of magic and dislike of the Slytherin house. As if it were not bad enough, Albus had admitted knowledge of Harry's prophecy to the papers, telling them he had allowed a young deatheater to overhear it and carry the words back to Voldemort.

"I knew I was endangering the Potters, but I believed they would be safe with their chosen secret keeper. I was wrong. I just wanted to make sure Neville was safe,"

The papers seemed to lap this information up, ignoring the fact that if what Dumbledore said was true, he had unknowingly destroyed an innocent group of family and friends, leaving three dead, one imprisoned, two alone, and one orphaned and stuck with brutal muggles. Obviously Dumbledore knew that Severus had heard the original prophecy, and was relying on him keeping his mouth shut for Harry's sake. Harry had taken his loss of 'fame' only too well, retreating further into the shadows and blending back into the other first years. More than anything, Severus wanted to talk to him, but pride kept getting in the way. He was sure Harry would not talk to him anyway, but as Christmas approached and Harry grew more and more depressed, he knew he would have to try.

Harry sat alone in the Slytherin common room, staring at the dying flames. He did not hear the portrait door open, and started when a hand dropped lazily onto his shoulder.

"Professor!" he gasped, flinching away.

"I've arranged for you to stay in my chambers for Christmas, as Dumbledore does not think it wise to leave you alone in Slytherin house," Severus said quickly, allowing none of his awkwardness to come through his voice.

"I…yes," Harry said mechanically. "I'll just get a few things,"

He was ready soon enough, and followed a waiting Severus to his own portrait.

"The password is 'bezoar'," Severus said, as it swung open to admit them.

Harry stifled his surprise as he looked into the room, which seemed rather cheery after the Slytherin common room. Although the room was devoid of decoration, it was done in earth colors rather than tradition Slytherin green. There were a few doors leading from the main room that Severus was now pointing at.

"That's your room through there. Mine is on the left, and the other leads through to the kitchen and bathroom. That's my laboratory and study," he seemed to be wondering whether or not to enforce any rules in that department, but decided against it.

Harry smiled weakly at his professor, and opened the door indicated as his own. He expected a small room, perhaps a bed and nothing else, but he was wrong.

There were pictures of famous Quidditch players on the wall and a large four-poster bed just as he had in Slytherin tower. He even had his own ensuite.

"Thank you," Harry whispered, an awestruck look on his face.

"You act as though you have never seen a bedroom before," Severus said lightly.

"I haven't…at least not one of my own," Harry replied, embarrassed.

"Where did you sleep then, at the Dursleys? Did you share with your cousin?" asked Severus curiously.

There were a few seconds silence, broken when Harry cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"In the cupboard under the stairs…or the garden shed," he said the words so quietly Severus was surprised he could hear them at all.

"What?" he shrieked, turning to face the boy, who had leapt back from him in alarm.

"I'm sorry," Harry was staring sadly away, desperation in his eyes.

Severus touched his chin gently, forcing those green eyes into his own.

"You really do have so much of her in you, you know," he said in an effort to calm him.

"Who? My mother?" he looked blissfully happy at the thought, and Severus could not deny his interest.

"Yes, Lily. She would have been proud to call you her son," but not, Severus noted, proud of what had caused Harry to grow up the way he had.

"And my father?" he sounded so incredibly wistful.

"James was…a strong man. They…they say he held off Voldemort in an attempt to let you and your mother escape,"

Harry absorbed this quietly. "He was a real hero then. Him and mum,"

There was silence- Severus was struck by the profoundness of this statement and Harry unwilling to say anymore

"I'm going to read a new potions text. Would you care to join me? It's never to early to

start Christmas homework, and I have many books,"

"Sure," Harry replied nonchalantly. So began the Christmas holidays.


	14. Chapter 14

On Christmas Eve Harry went to bed hoping that the next day would go by rather quickly.

He did not expect any presents; if his previous experiences had taught him anything it was to never expect anything- ever. However when he awoke the next morning there were gifts at the foot of the bed. Skirting them warily, as if they might explode at any time, he went into the main room. Severus was sitting in the lounge, delicately drinking tea

"There are presents in my room," Harry said breaking the silence. Perhaps they had put there by mistake, or it was some kind of joke.

"What did you expect; turnips?" Severus said, hoping to make light of it.

Skeptically he went back to his room. The first package was from Draco and contained a book on dragons along with a gold tipped quill for 'special occasions'. Harry was not sure when he would use it, but appreciated the gesture anyway. Flint had sent him a book on Quidditch tactics, with Harry taking the hint and deciding to read it as soon as possible. Underneath this was a small thin package Harry had not noticed earlier. A book fell out when he opened it, falling open to reveal a picture. These were the people he had seen in the mirror, his parents!

"Dear Harry,

I felt it important you have some idea what your parents looked like and how much they cared for one another. Perhaps this will be comforting.

-Professor Severus Snape,"

"I deemed it appropriate," Severus said awkwardly from the doorway. A light pink blush had spread across his cheeks and to the back of his neck. He obviously believed Harry would find the gift inappropriate or did not actually want it.

"Yes it is," Harry whistled softly, eyes glued to it.

Before either of them could say any more there was a loud WHOOSH! from the lounge room. Standing in the fireplace were an immaculate Lucius and Draco.

"Hey Harry, get a good haul this year?" Draco said enthusiastically.

"Not bad," Harry replied sneaking a shy glance at his newly appointed guardian.

"Here Harry. I got you a little something," Lucius said interrupting their conversation. He thrust a package into the jelly arms and turned to Severus to save the boy some embarrassment. Under Draco's eager eyes, Harry unwrapped the gift. A beautifully bound book fell into his fingers.

"It's a diary," Lucius interjected, turning back to Severus and discussing the price of dragon's scales.

"My father is a brilliant potions master…not as good as Snape though," Draco whispered.

"I heard that," Lucius said with a smile.

Harry noticed I did not reach his eyes; rather sadness seemed to overwhelm them. Strange that he should look so sad on what was meant to be a happy occasion. Startled Harry turned back to Draco, only to see the same lingering grief in his eyes,

"Did you want to see my room?" Harry asked to cover the awkward silence.

"Sure," Draco said mechanically.

After the door had closed behind them, Lucius turned to Severus with bright eyes.

"She's dying," he whispered.

"How terrible for Draco. And yourself of course," Severus replied with the most sympathy he could manage.

"It will be the end of a long struggle for us all," Lucius said heavily.

Severus nodded thoughtfully. He met Lucius' eyes. Neither man seemed inclined to break their gaze and jumped when the two boys re entered the room.

Draco looked as if he knew what he had walked in on, but Harry was clueless.

"We'd better go. We just wanted to wish you two a Merry Christmas," he was glaring defiantly at his father, vague disgust in his eyes.

"Yes, we should go," Lucius said turning a vague shade of red.

Severus was looking at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world as they left, and he did not look up. Lucius however looked back with mingling regret.

"So," Severus said with forced cheeriness. "Did you want breakfast now?"

Overall it was the best day of Harry's life, even with the morning's awkwardness. They had breakfast, Severus noting every mouthful that passed Harry's lips. Under this persistent watch he actually ate a decent amount for once. For a fleeting moment it seemed as if life had always been like this, so perfect, but it was crushed with his next thought.

Dumbledore would never allow such blatant favoritism in anyone other than himself. He would just make their lives all the more miserable. He was growing quite fond of the boy after all. He had felt something akin to emotion when Harry opened his Christmas present after all.

Harry wrote in his new diary with his new quill, and afterwards started reading the book on dragons. Severus started work on his potions for the school infirmary.

After a few hours of contented silence, there was a soft knock on his lab door. He had told Harry which potion he was brewing, so the timing was not accidental. Obviously he had not wanted to interrupt him during a crucial stage and had waited until it was cooling.

"What is it?" he asked mildly, extinguishing the flames beneath his cauldron with a flick of his wand.

"I meant to give you this earlier…then the Malfoys arrived and it completely slipped my mind," Harry practically threw a package into his arms and fled the room again. Severus raised a quizzical eyebrow and unwrapped the package quickly. Inside was a highly sought after Potions text that was out of print and almost impossible to find. A note accompanied it.

"Dear Sir,

Draco said you would like this, and he even helped me pay for it. So it's a gift from both of us.

Merry Christmas"

It was short, polite and practically begged for approval. And it did meet his approval. The writing on the note reminded him of Lily's, but there was something unmistakably Harry about it also. He left the lab after bottling his potion and found Harry perched nervously on his lounge.

"Thank you Harry, for your lovely gift," he said with a genuine smile. "Are you ready to go to the feast then?"

The feast was a merry affair and not even Ronald Weasley shooting looks of pure hatred could ruin it. The food was delicious and even Harry enjoyed it. He left the table with a game of wizard's chess and several live white mice. Severus marveled that this could be the same depressed boy; he seemed so happy now compared to before. They went back to Severus' quarters, Harry opting for sleep as soon as the portrait closed behind them. Half an hour later when Severus walked past his room, the boy was fast asleep. On his chest the photo album lay open. He crossed the room and gently picked it up. Lily, laughing and smiling, grinned up at him.

"Merry Christmas Lily," Severus whispered, barely audible.

He placed the book on the bedside table with deliberate care and flicked his wand at the lights to turn them off. His own bed was calling.


	15. Chapter 15

After Christmas, the holidays went by rather quickly and before they knew it, both Harry and Severus were preparing for class. Harry had moved back to the dormitory before the students' return and Severus almost missed his silent presence in his rooms. The boy was actually a lot like Lily, despite appearances. He was unobtrusive and unassuming. His presence was a small shining light, brightening the dark world Severus normally inhabited. Draco had returned before the other students, casting a shadow of gloom in the Slytherin common room. Severus tried to talk to him, as he had done in the past, but Draco was not interested. Prior to his sudden silence, Severus had counted on Draco confiding in him things that he did not tell his father. It made it easy to keep track of what the boy was feeling. Reluctantly, Severus gave up and wrote to Lucius of his failure. Surprisingly he received no reply- Lucius was usually so prompt, and it was not like him to neglect correspondence. Severus put it down to Christmas lethargy and did not write again.

Harry had an upcoming match against Hufflepuff. The winner of this match would be in the lead for the Quidditch Cup. Severus however, was dead against Harry playing at all.

"You still aren't eating properly, Harry! I will not have you falling from your broom from malnutrition. Unless I see you eating properly for this next week I will take you out of this match,"

Harry grew sulkier and sulkier as the speech continued and ended up with a look reminiscent of one Lily had worn years ago when she had answered a question wrong in charms one day.

"And if you do not start sleeping properly I will have you moved back into my rooms. Is that clear?" he ended suddenly. He knew his threats were useless; Dumbledore would never allow it.

"Crystal," replied Harry icily. He had his back up now; chances that he would actually do as he was told were slim at best. Mentally Severus winced, He had half hoped Harry would take up his underhand offer of accommodation, but his outright refusal hurt. Severus had enjoyed having the boy with him over the holidays, but this feeling was obviously not reciprocated.

"I just worry, Harry," Severus said, mentally berating himself for this obvious display of emotion. What was it about this boy that brought out the best (or worst) in him?

Harry's features softened slightly.

"Well you shouldn't, I'm FINE! You don't need to be so overbearing,' Harry replied. With that he left the room for Herbology without a backwards glance.

Had he been overbearing? Severus Snape overbearing? Impossible!

Dumbledore had not been impressed when Severus had offered to referee the Quidditch match. He objected on the grounds of favoritism, but Madam Hooch overruled him. She wanted the day free so she could visit her sister. The day turned out to be crisp and fine, although Severus could feel coldness sneaking under all his extra layers of clothing. Harry was on the pitch already, shivering. He looked pale and drawn. Against his instincts Severus had allowed him to play in the match; he was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years, and Severus' competitiveness had gotten the better of him. The Slytherin captain, Flint, was shooting worried glances between Harry and Severus, as if trying to alert Severus of the boy's condition. The Potions Master inclined his head slightly, indicating that he understood.

He brought a whistle to chilly lips, and with one eye on Dumbledore, he began the match.

The play was fast and furious, the Hufflepuff making up for lack of refined skill with pure determination. Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff player was certainly showing promise much to Severus' chagrin. Harry meanwhile was making lazy circles of the field, easily dodging bludgers and seemed fine. Severus was awarding ten points to Hufflepuff when a green blur shot past him- Harry. Harry raised his arm in triumph, but Severus was close enough to see just how sick he really looked. Down in the stands people were clapping wildly- no one could remember the snitch ever being caught so quickly. Harry was slipping sideways off his broom, eyes closed. For one shocked second Severus was frozen, before he snapped into action and flew desperately after the rapidly falling boy. His arm outstretched, fingers snatching frantically at the back of Harry's quidditch robes. Suddenly his broom gave a lurch and still barely clutching Harry they fell.

Darkness. Beloved companion, bitter enemy. Hesitantly light filled his vision, calling him to open his eyes. With great weariness he obliged and Pomfrey's face swam into view.

"Where?" he coughed out. His head felt like a particularly obnoxious rock band had been practicing in his skull.

"The infirmary. You let Potter fall on top of you into the grandstand. Dangerous sport, quidditch," sniffed Pomfrey in response.

"Potter!" Severus repeated, sitting up. Stars seemed to float before his eyes, but he refused to lie down.

"He's fine. He says he fainted over the excitement of it all. You shielded him pretty well, so you were more badly injured than he,"

"But he looked really ill before he fell! I'm certain he was not eating or sleeping before the match!" Severus babbled.

"I think you're overreacting, Severus. He is a perfectly healthy teenage boy," She replied

"What?" Severus asked stupidly.

"I don't need to repeat myself," she glared at him like a mother hen berating her lost chick. "Now do you want this headache potion or not?"

Severus was grateful for the instant relief, but was already contemplating how to make headache potions taste better. He heard Pomfrey leave, but seconds later the door creaked open again. It was Harry.

Outside the Herbology greenhouse, a short blond boy stood with his back against the glass. His face showed no fear, but his hands trembled slightly. Steadily, blood flowed from scratches on his face. He had run through the brush to escape his pursuers, but they had caught up to him. The seven scarlet clad students raised their wands; mercy was not an option.

"Harry," Severus managed a feeble smile. Had he been wrong this whole time? Pomfrey had said the boy was healthy and it would take more than a twelve-year-old wizard to fool a trained mediwitch. Harry hesitated before he came fully into the room, relief palpable. In his arms was the thick potions text Severus was currently reading, neatly book marked. Severus' eyes lit up at the sight of it. No matter how long Pomfrey insisted he stay here, at least he would have something to read now his pesky headache was gone. When his eyes managed to focus on Harry, he realized the boy did not look as good as the book.

His eyes were shiny and watery, cheeks streaked with grime. Was Pomfrey blind? How could she not see what the boy had done to himself?

"Sir," he whispered miserably. "I'm glad you're ok,"

Severus considered his response carefully before replying.

"I am. You however, are not. I don't know how you fooled Pomfrey, but you're not fooling me, Potter. DO NOT tell me I'm hallucinating, or that I'm overbearing," his lips curled over the hated word.

The boy looked so stricken that Severus half regretted his harsh words. In fact he looked as if he were going to bolt from the room. With snake-like speed and accuracy Severus' arm shot out and grasped Potter's wrist, causing the boy to cry out in pain.

"When I told you to eat and sleep properly, I meant it. I will deal with this as soon as I can leave this blasted infirmary!"

Harry wrenched himself away and was gone in a flash, leaving Severus to stare at his empty hand in disgust.

'I really am overbearing,' Severus thought grimly, almost scared of the emotion the boy always managed to provoke in him.

Severus had tried to leave the room, but when his body protested and cramped even he knew it was too soon. Impatiently he glared at the clock, willing the hands to move faster. Where was the blasted woman?

Raised voices were heard in the hall, arousing his curiosity. The door was flung open with unusual force. At first, he thought Pomfrey had levitated a length of crimson cloth, until that cloth gave a pitiful moan and rolled its head towards him. A flash of pure blond hair and the gasped words "Uncle Sev," left him in no doubt as to the figure's identity. Someone had damn near killed Draco Malfoy.

An owl was dispatched immediately of course, with Lucius arriving seconds after he had read it. He ran through the castle as if all the hounds of hell were after him, skidding into the infirmary. Severus' heart gave a lurch at the sight of the mussed golden hair and too pale face. He was thin and had deep bags under his eyes.

"Draco," he groaned, falling to his knees next to Draco's bed.

Their eyes met over the sleeping form of the boy they both loved, and an unspoken message passed between them. They would make whoever had done this pay, and pay dearly. Draco groaned and moved in his sleep, calming when Lucius placed a hand on his forehead.

Lucius pulled back the sheets and almost jumped back in disgust, for carved into his son's chest was a single word. It read "Deatheater"

A/N- there you go, another update! Nice long one too. Just wanted to thank you guys for some of the great reviews I've received for this story, with everyone suggesting ideas about the will and such. I thought I might answer some of the questions asked. Why hasn't Lucius had someone trying to get Harry's inheritance for him? He's been busy, with Narcissa sick. When will Harry get recognized as the Potter heir? Maybe in his third year, depending on Sirius and Remus and how they react to Harry being in Slytherin. Why don't I update more? I don't have regular access to the Internet, but I'm trying! Keep the faith, keep reviewing, and I'll keep updating!


	16. Chapter 16

Harry had run until his lungs finally made their protests heard. He slowed, taking gulping breaths of welcome air. The halls were devoid of life; students and teachers alike were celebrating or bemoaning the quidditch results. His wrist was imprinted with a perfect replica of Severus' nails; he had been rough.

If he went back to the common room he would get no peace, but he headed there anyway. It would be suspicious if he did not make an appearance at the celebrations, and he might be able to get a word alone with Draco. However when he opened the portrait he was almost deafened, and the voices seemed more angry than cheerful. Pansy was the first to speak to him, her tear-streaked face turning angrily to Harry.

"Draco's been hurt…very badly. He's in the hospital wing. We think that the Gryffindors were behind it," she said simply.

Others nodded, loudly proclaiming ideas or revenge and retribution. As if in a dream, Harry turned and left the room. He had shown no outward sign of his distress, no physical indication of his anger or disbelief.

Somehow his feet carried him back to the hospital wing, his loyalty to Draco stronger than his fear of seeing Severus once more. Lucius was already there, and only glanced up when Harry was allowed entrance. Severus was watching him in a curiously detached manner. Harry knew he could not avoid him however, but he had been planning to give it a good try before he had learned of Draco's attack.

Swallowing his nervousness he walked to Draco's bedside and gently touched the limp hand. Draco's eyes fluttered open, focusing first on his father on the other side of the bed, before moving to Harry. He smiled weakly.

"Nice catch," he slurred.

"What?" Harry said stupidly.

"Quidditch," Draco said with great difficulty.

"Oh," said Harry. "Um, you couldn't tell us who did this to you?"

"Weasley…Patil…Granger…Longbottom…Finnegan…Thomas…Brown," He coughed out painfully.

Lucius exchanged a dark look with Severus.

"Bloody Gryffindors!" he spat. With that he turned and strode from the room, robes billowing in a way reminiscent way of the Potions Master.

His heavy footfalls seemed to reverberate around the room. He made two errant Hufflepuff girls squeal in terror merely at the sight of him. You did NOT mess with Lucius Malfoy!

Two hours later a white faced Dumbledore emerged from his office, after sending messages to all his head teachers. All students were asked to assemble in the Great Hall, regardless of the lateness of the hour. Severus was there of course, Pomfrey cowing to his indomitable will and allowing him to attend so long as he returned to bed immediately after. Most of the school was whispering about the blonde haired man beside the Headmaster, who was leaning nonchalantly on a snake headed cane. The Great hall doors opened and a group of official-looking witches and wizards went to stand behind Dumbledore.

At this many students looked alarmed, and seven in particular turned the color of mashed peas. Dumbledore cleared his throat and instantly there was silence.

"Earlier today, an incident took place within the school grounds that, due to the horrific nature of said event, has attracted the notice of the ministry. One of our students has been attacked, tortured and mutilated. It is my belief that among the student body, the culprit will be found. I am asking that these students came forward of their own volition and submit to questioning,"

A buzz of horror reverberated around the hall. Students torturing one another seemed so shocking, so incredibly terrible. As no one even knew the name of the victim, all eyes turned accusingly to the Slytherin house. Many noticed the prominent blond head was missing, and more than one wondered whether Draco was the victim or perpetrator. Dumbledore was staring at Neville Longbottom, who glared defiantly back.

"If the students behind this attack do not submit themselves willingly, I will reveal them regardless," Dumbledore assured them.

Suddenly Lavender Brown stood and shrieked.

"Ron! It was Ron Weasley!"

He jumped up, fist raised.

"Shut your mouth! Besides, you held him down!" he bellowed wildly.

"You said you weren't going to hurt him that bad! But you wouldn't stop!" Dean Thomas stood, coming to Lavender's defense.

They all stopped when they realized the rest of the school was staring at them horrorstruck.

"Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnigan, if you would leave the hall with these gentlemen please," Dumbledore said loudly.

As they left the hall, all eyes were on Gryffindor. Percy Weasley seemed to be hiding behind his hands, while his twin brothers seemed speechless for once. There was not a student among them that felt proud to be a Gryffindor that night.

The Gryffindor seven, as they come to be known, were heavily questioned by the ministry. Due, no doubt to Dumbledore's intervention, the incident was not seen in the prophet, but all students lost their wands outside of class until they could be trusted with them once more. Some of them were found to be merely spectators; Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger went only three months without a wand. The severity of the crime was covered up and quickly forgotten by many of the students, most preferring it that way. One student could not forget however. Draco Malfoy.

As he recovered physically, he seemed prone to periods of great depression. Nothing anyone said or did seemed to help. He refused to talk about it, especially with his father. Lucius seemed more stressed and haggard every time he visited the school, and Draco did not want to worry him further.

It was not until Harry stopped by one afternoon and asked Madam Pomfrey if he could speak to Draco alone.

"He'll talk to me, I know he will," Harry insisted. She looked at him doubtfully, but allowed it anyway.

Harry looked almost scared as he neared the bed, quickly pulling the curtains shut and muttering silencing spells. He had wanted to make sure absolutely no one heard him, or saw what he was about to reveal.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have Quidditch practice?" he said hollowly.

"I came here to show you something," Harry replied and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"What?" Draco asked nervously.

"I have wards to stop people from seeing what I really look like. I've always been able to do it, even before I knew it was magic. I was just scared, scared someone would find out about my secret shame,"

As he spoke angry red scars, signs of more recent abuse appeared over creamy white marks from much older torture. The most prominent of course, was a large iron shaped one in the center of his chest. Years of abuse and malnutrition showed in stark detail for a few seconds before Harry closed his shirt and covered himself once more.

"You understand, don't you, that what you're feeling will never go away. What they did will always be there, in the back of your mind, but eventually you will have to try and forget, for your own sake,"

He cancelled his spells and left without another word, leaving Draco with his now less troubled thoughts.

Looking back years later, Draco would see this as a major point in his life. Although he never spoke his trauma with his father, he found in Harry and informed listener and a strong friend. The rest of the school outside of Slytherin ignored him, seeing his presence as the downfall of the illustrious Gryffindor house. They seemed to rally around Neville, seeing him as something of a celebrity the more Dumbledore praised him. It was easier to accept old patterns than try to carve anew. Draco seemed almost relieved that the school was ignoring him and for a long time was a shadow of his former self. Fate seemed almost cruel to him however, with the next blow it dealt the already broken boy.

A/N- so another chapter posted! Now, at the start, I did warn that his story had unrequited slash, and it will show in the next chapter. Nothing overt, just suggestions, so if you don't like it I thought I should warn you prior to reading it. Until next time, keep reading and reviewing, I'm over 70,000 hits! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- that minor slash is in this chapter, as I warned you last time. NO it does not involve Harry, I have plans for his future romances around his third year +. I know some people don't like slash, but it kind of just emerged when I wrote this scene about six months ago, regardless of my intentions to make this story different then the others I've written. Just a short chapter this week, but look out for a longer one next week. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

One morning just before the Easter holidays the school had an unexpected visitor. Harry was watching the Gryffindor table, lip curling as he watched the first year Gryffindor trio. They seemed to be deep in discussion; Hermione was flinging her hands around so violently she had upset her neighbor's porridge without realizing it. The entire school jumped when a sudden bang rang out in the hall. Lucius Malfoy was leaning on one of the doors, panting. His shirt was half unbuttoned, hair disheveled. Severus was at his side in seconds, taking him firmly by the elbow and leading him from the room. Draco just stared at his plate, face pale.

"It must be my mother," he whispered to Harry straight- faced

"Really Lucius, you must get a hold of yourself," Severus said to the silent man. Lucius was clinging to his arm like a limpet to a rock. He dragged him unresistingly to his chambers and sent a message to the Headmaster regretting his absence for the rest of the morning.

"I take it by your appearance and expression that Narcissa has passed?" Severus asked mustering some unknown quality of niceness in his voice.

Lucius nodded, not trusting his voice. His usually proud gaze met Severus' eyes, all traces of nobility gone.

"She was very sick for a very long time," Severus said, keeping his voice controlled. Lucius needed a sympathetic shoulder, and Severus could not do it, not successfully.

"It's my fault…she knew I did not love her…" whispered Lucius, a single tear threading its way down his pale face.

"No!" said Severus forcefully. "You loved her as much as you were able, and she always knew it was a marriage of convenience. You weren't to know that the Darklord would take her as he did, the day after you were married. You weren't to know she was pregnant, and all of the horrors she would experience at the hands of him!"

"She knew. She knew about us," Lucius replied desperately. His eyes begged for reassurance.

"You have spent eleven years agonizing over this Lucius! I won't have you feeling guilty about one night for the rest of your life, because I won't let anything tarnish that memory. Narcissa knew what she was agreeing to when she married you. Merlin, half the school knew! You've kept your distance from me all these years over some ill-begotten idea that we being together destroyed your wife and that that was why she never came back to you, Lucius. She loved you, but she was never IN love with you…not like I was," After this peculiar and emotional speech Severus was breathing heavily and seemed surprised at himself.

"It was so hard Severus…please understand. Father demanded an heir…and I couldn't betray her again, not when she came back from the Darklord like…like that. There was nothing left of the girl we treated like a little sister all those years ago. I had to believe she was in there somewhere," Lucius replied unsteadily.

"Even now, I don't think we can ever be what we once were to each other. She's gone…but I can't just switch off and pretend everything's normal. It doesn't work like that,"

He turned to the stricken man in front of him.

"I need to talk with my son. Thank you for helping me see things clearly," he said moving to the door.

The door closed with a resounding click, and Lucius was gone. It was if he had never even been there. It was always that way.

"I've never really known her," Draco was saying matter-of-factly to Harry. They were standing on top of the Astronomy Tower, watching students milling about below.

"I didn't know my mother either," Harry relied softly. "I didn't even know what she looked like until last Christmas,"

"Here," Draco dug through his pockets until he came up with a worn and obviously cherished photo.

A blonde woman smiled and laughed up at him in a way she had never managed after Draco was born. She fluttered her eyelashes for good effect, while still carrying herself with a certain dignity. Harry could easily see how she was Draco's mother.

"This is my mother," Harry handed another photo to Draco.

"She was muggleborn, wasn't she?" Draco asked carefully. Not all that long ago he would have made a snide comment, but his experiences with the Gryffindors had left him a sadder and wiser boy.

To his surprise the woman in the photo was just as beautiful as his own mother. Her long red hair fell in fetching waves down her back and her green eyes stared steadily into his own. Lily seemed unaware of her beauty and simply smiled softly. At this point Lucius emerged at the top of the stairs, composure returned.

"I'll leave you to it," Harry said exchanging back photos. "I'll take notes for you, ok?"

Draco nodded as Lucius neared. Harry left quickly, feeling awkward. A bell rang somewhere and the students below went into class. Both man and boy stared at the majestic beauty of the castle around them, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry. This morning, I was just…" Lucius tried, unable or willing to voice what exactly had upset him so much in the first place.

"It's fine father. I am sure she is much happier now," Draco replied simply. There was nothing more to say as both become lost in thought. One remembered a blonde pig tailed girl, easy to tease and quick to anger, and the woman she became. The other had to use his imagination.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Sorry to leave it so long between updates, but Christmas and then new years got in the way of both writing and typing. At last check I was around 500 pages views away from 100,000, so if you're reading this thank you. All my other stories only have about 5000 pages views so it's certainly nice to have so many readers for this story!

Oh and I'm sorry about uploading this story all underlined, i didn't have time to preview it before i posted it. I have no idea how it happened, but sorry, so here is an un-underlined one LOL.

If Harry thought that Severus had forgotten him, he was mistaken. After the Quidditch match and Severus' subsequent injury, Harry had successfully avoided any mention of why he collapsed and why he was no longer eating and sleeping. In fact he avoided Severus completely, so when he reached the bottom of the staircase he was met with an unpleasant surprise.

"Potter," Severus said, blocking the only exit. "Follow me,"

Almost sulkily Harry followed, other students exchanging sympathetic looks with him as they caught sight of Professor Snape's face and guessed his mood.

As soon as Severus closed the door he rounded on Harry and for a fleeting second Harry wondered if he had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot and red; but no, Severus would not be moved to tears for anything.

"You did well to keep Draco company after his unfortunate news this morning. I will explain to your teachers about your absence. However, I know you have been avoiding me," There was definitely something strange about Professor Snape. He was not angry as far as Harry could see, remaining strangely calm and composed.

"I did not mean to worry you," Harry said biting his bottom lip.

It was a bad choice of words; Snape would probably just say he was not worried and come up with another excuse.

"Well, you may not mean to, but you do worry me, Potter. As head of Slytherin house I have certain responsibilities that I must carry out, including ensuring my students are healthy and well cared for. You however, seem to go out of your way to make that job hard for me," Severus replied softly, frown lines creasing his brow.

Harry made no reply, nor showed any sign he had understood the connotations in the Potions Master's choice of words. To acknowledge them would be too difficult for both of them; neither knew how to care or be cared for by another person.

"Potter, you're killing yourself," Severus suddenly said bluntly. "If you don't eat, don't sleep, you are going to wear yourself into the ground until some illness takes over your body and you will be too weak to fight against it,"

"So?" Harry asked defiantly. "Who would care if I died anyway?"

"I would," Severus said simply. "And young Draco and your other friends too. Oh, and I'm sure Lucius would not want to see his investment go to waste," there was a certain bitterness in Severus' voice that Harry had not heard there previously, leaving him to wonder just what Lucius had done to deserve Severus' dislike.

"I will obtain permission from the Headmaster to have your belongings moved back to my rooms. It appears you need constant supervision,"

"You can't do that!" Harry cried, jumping to his feet.

"I can't?" Severus asked, voice dangerously low.

Wanting to protest but completely unable to do so left Harry tongue-tied and at a loss for words.

"Fine," he muttered darkly. "Can I leave now?"

Severus nodded dismissively, leaning back in one of his comfortable armchairs. He sighed, wondering whether he should be pleased Harry was displaying anger as opposed to his usual apathy. He was deeply concerned by Harry's apparent lack of concern for his own welfare and his disregard for anyone else's feelings on the matter. Then again, why should Harry care about himself? No one had cared for him in the past, and he had never learnt anything different. Severus however, knew where that road could lead. There was a reason he always wore long sleeves. He pulled them back now, revealing pale wrists marred by thick scar lines.

He had done it to himself over eleven years ago, when Lucius' rejection and Lily's death had combined to force him into the depths of darkness and depression. That the Darklord had fallen with Lily had not penetrated his thoughts those first few days, when the only things he had felt were pain and loneliness.

Like all of the other teachers protecting the Philosopher's stone that year he had heard that Dumbledore was procuring a treasure in order to store it safely. Severus had come across the Mirror of Erised in its hiding place, when both Lily and Lucius' images gazed out from the glass at him. They had looked so happy, and Lucius had even put his arms around Severus' reflection and smiled adoringly at him. Impossible dreams for a foolish man. Lily was gone, and Lucius might as well be. There was no point dwelling on the past.

Unfortunately the Easter Holidays turned out to be far more stressful than the Christmas holidays had been. Exams were looming closer every day and Harry wanted to pass well. It would be more than a little embarrassing to fail exams in his first year. Draco was more than Happy to accompany him in studying; his father expected only the best from his only heir. They were sitting in the library one afternoon, ignoring the Gryffindors studying on the other side of the room when Hagrid came shuffling in. Harry noticed Hermione and Ron point in his direction and whisper furiously. Hagrid left after a few minutes, apparently anxious to leave. In his haste he dropped a book and did not look back.

"Clumsy oaf," Draco said loudly enough that the gamekeeper could hear him. Harry sniggered appreciatively as Hagrid went red behind his beard and fled even faster. Draco stood, stretching.

"I suppose someone has to clean up after that idiot," he said, picking up the fallen book.

"I'm surprised he even knows how to read at all. I heard he was kicked out in his third year here. Huh, Dragons. Maybe he was looking at all the pretty pictures!" Draco said loudly. He did not notice the Gryffindors exchange significant glances.

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon. Told me so when we first met," Harry said conversationally.

Neither boy noticed the Gryffindors talking excitedly before leaving, as they were both teasing each other good-naturedly.

"Yeah I saw you and Hagrid together in Diagon Alley and thought what a loser you must be,"

"Yeah, and then I met you in Madam Malkin's and thought what a spoilt rich boy you must be. Couldn't believe anyone could be so up themselves," Harry replied, ducking instinctively as a copy of '101 magical herbs and fungi' narrowly missed his head.

About an hour later both boys were taking a well-deserved break. Harry wanted to stretch his legs, so they were taking a walk around the grounds.

"Quiet!" Draco hissed suddenly, grabbing Harry and pulling him behind a tree. The three Gryffindors went past seconds later, glancing furtively around. They walked quickly down to Hagrid's hut and about a minute later were allowed inside.

"Want to see what the Gryffindorks are up to?" Draco said, eyes glinting with malice. It was a side he had not shown since the attack, when all his confidence was shattered. They stood on some old crates and peered through the grimy windows. They both gasped when they saw what was sitting on the table.

"That's a dragon's egg! No wonder he was looking up dragons!" Draco said in awe.

"But keeping a dragon is illegal isn't it? I read that in the book you gave me for Christmas!" They were even more surprised a few seconds later when the egg split in two and the baby dragon fell out.

"That's a baby Norwegian Ridgeback! I've read about them!" Harry whispered.

Suddenly they heard a muffled shout and Ron Weasley stood and pointed at them.

"Run!" Harry and Draco shrieked at the same time, almost falling from the crate in their excitement. They dashed toward the school, knowing it would be easy enough for Weasley to tell who they were. By the time they got there they were both gasping for breath and laughing hysterically.

"What do we do now? Do we tell someone?" Harry asked when they had finally calmed down.

"Where's your sense of Slytherin timing, Harry? No, we will wait until the opportune moment."

Harry grinned. "Right!"


	19. Chapter 19

They spent the next week terrorizing the Gryffindors at every opportunity. Harry had started drawing dragons that looked suspiciously like Norwegian Ridgebacks and leaving them on tables where the three Gryffindors always sat during class. The best prank they played occurred in potions. Harry managed to slip one in Ron's textbook. Ron shrieked like a banshee and dropped the book into his cauldron, where it promptly dissolved. Severus, who was watching both Harry and Draco curiously, deducted 20 points from Gryffindor for carelessness.

Draco burst into loud conversations about dragons whenever one of the three was near, and through laughter told Harry that it looked as if Weasley had been bitten.

"Hope he doesn't realize dragon poison can cause a limb to fall off!" Draco chortled.

The pair of them went to visit Weasley in the hospital wing on the pretext they needed to pick up his new Potions text so that Professor Snape could see that he had replaced it. Madam Pomfrey was suspicious but she let them in anyway, and they spent an enjoyable half hour laughing at the hapless Gryffindor. They left, still sniggering and Harry began flipping idly through the book when a slip of paper fell out.

"Check this out…its brilliant!" Harry breathed.

"What is it?" Draco asked, taking it.

"Weasley's his brother to take the dragon! All we have to do is make sure Professor Snape reads this when he checks Weasley's potions book! It's brilliant!" Draco exclaimed.

"It's almost too easy," Harry said smiling back at him.

"Oh, I brought Weasley's potions book for you sir. There's something you might want to see on page 271," the look on Harry's face sparked curiosity in Severus, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Thank you, Potter," Severus wondered what Harry meant; perhaps Weasley had been doodling offensive pictures in his potions book? It all became clear however when he read the letter.

"Bloody noble Gryffindors," muttered Severus, tucking the slip on paper into his top pocket. Minerva was on hall duty that night. All he had to do was stop and see her on some pretext and together they could 'stumble' on those Gryffindors breaking the rules. Severus himself would not need to even punish them; Minerva would be forced to do so in order to maintain fairness. Best of all, no one would even know where he had got his information.

Midnight on Saturday found Severus explaining to Minerva that he had heard some

noises coming from the Astronomy tower; he had of course, been checking Malcolm

Trudgett's condition- the poor boy had taken ill earlier in the day. On the way to the tower Severus' expert eyes spotted a human shape in the darkness. It was Dean Thomas, who claimed to have been following two students from the Gryffindor tower, but halfway there they had simply disappeared. Nostrils flaring at what she obviously thought were blatant lies, Minerva forced the boy to accompany hem to the astronomy tower. As expected, Granger and Longbottom were just leaving. Granger for once had no answers and Neville was simply terrified. Weasley unfortunately was still in the hospital wing but it made the event no less enjoyable for Severus. Still smiling at the thought of Granger's face when she realized the magnitude of losing 150 points for Gryffindor, Severus wearily opened the entrance to his chambers. The lights were still on. Harry opened his eyes; obviously he had fallen asleep waiting for Severus to come back.

"How did it go?" Harry asked with a slight smile.

"How did what go?" Severus replied with a smile of his own. "You should be in bed Potter,"

Harry's smile widened slightly. "Of course, sir," he snickered and hastily turned it into a cough. He picked up a book he had left on the lounge and returned it to the shelf.

"I'll expect to hear about it at breakfast then!" Harry said, turning on his heel and disappearing into his bedroom. Severus wondered whether Draco was having a good impression on Harry or not; the boy was becoming more Slytherin by the day.

As expected the school was abuzz with horror at the Gryffindors shock loss of 150 points in a single night. The Slytherin house could scarcely believe their luck as they now were leading in house points and on track to take the cup again. Harry and Draco were wearing identical smirks as they left the table for transfiguration, revealing in the scene they had helped cause. Their smiles soon were wiped from their faces when they saw who was waiting outside the room for them. Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom had their wands raised, pointing directly at the pair. Without thinking of the consequences Harry and Draco fired off simultaneous Body binding curses- just as Professors Snape and McGonagal rounded the corner.

"An unprovoked attack!" cried McGonagal, looking around at her Gryffindors who nodded vigorously. Harry looked around wildly for support, but no other Slytherin student had arrived yet.

"Detention!" said Professor McGonagal triumphantly. Punishing her own students the night before seemed to have taken its toll on the woman; she needed to even things out.

Severus nodded resignedly.

Harry opened his mouth to defend himself but a single look from Snape silenced any protestations. Obstinately he stuck out his chin and stalked into the open classroom, Draco sending Severus a dark look and following. The other Slytherins had arrived by now and were shooting curious glances between the now happy Gryffindors and the glaring Slytherin pair. Harry ignored them and turned his chipmunk into a spatula first try. Draco waved his wand and instead of a spatula, a salad fork appeared. McGonagal deducted ten points. Catching the mood in the air, the other Slytherins were attempting to outdo the Gryffindors at every turn and various versions of spatulas were appearing around the room. Even Crabbe managed something, which we all know for him was an incredible miracle.

"The old hag," Draco muttered as they were leaving.

"Don't worry, we'll get ours back," Harry replied grimly. "You'll see,"

A/N Ahhh another chapter typed up. Great news BTW. After two years of having to travel 45 minutes just to use the net all of a sudden I have a home connection. Guess this means I can update more huh? Thanks for everyone's support and nice reviews for this story btw. Its taking forever to complete, but you guys sure are loyal. Keep reading and reviewing!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Severus irritably poked his wand into his own forehead, wishing he were better at Migraine relief spells. Pomfrey had asked for all his pain relief potions, and he was yet to brew another batch. Until then he was stuck using spells, something that only served to irritate him even more. He had spent the day hunting down Quirrell, who had somehow given him the slip and remained unaccounted for. Merlin knew what the man was up to, but whatever it was Severus planned on stopping it as soon as possible. The Gryffindor threesome seemed to be following Severus himself around, which had done little to appease his frustrations. They were as easy to lose as Quirrell had been hard to find. A small sound behind him made him smile slightly.

Harry had been diligently studying for his exams since Severus had announced to the entirety of Slytherin house that should they fail an exam they would spend a month sleeping in the Hufflepuff dormitories.

Severus knew Harry had the potential to top the year, if only he buckled down and studied more often. It almost left him with a touch of pride. Pride? Was he finally cracking up? Was his headache morphing his personality? He would be publicly announcing that he cared for the boy next! But as he watched Harry turn a rat into a goblet he realized it would not be hard to love this boy a son, because he already did.

As Harry was eating breakfast the next day an owl landed at his table, causing him to spill his cornflakes. He had Draco received identical notes.

"_Your detention will occur at 11 o'clock tonight. Meet in the Entrance hall,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagal_ "

'A whole night of revision lost because of those bloody Gryffindors!' Harry thought sourly. 'If I don't perfect the Forgetfulness potion, I'm going to let Professor Snape down, which is something I won't do since he's investing so much time on me,'

The day passed quickly- too quickly in Harry's opinion. He and Draco grimly made their way to the Entrance Hall, only to stop in their tracks. They had not realized the Gryffindors would be joining them, as punishment for their midnight rendezvous the previous weekend. Harry was still working through his shock when Argus Filch appeared with a sneer. He led them outside and down to Hagrid's hut. If anything, Harry's mood darkened further at the sight of the big man. Even though Hagrid had appeared like a savior to rescue him from the mundane world and the terrible Dursleys, Harry had been dropped like yesterday's news all because a hat placed him in a different part of the castle than everyone expected. Besides Hagrid stood a large dog. Happily he walked over to Harry and threw his nose up against Harry's hand, begging for a pat.

"Oh, errrr Fang, 'ere boy," Hagrid said, desperately motioning the dog. Fang however, had found a new friend and was not going to be moved.

"It's alright. I don't mind him," Harry smiled, his gaze steady.

Hagrid looked as if he was going to reply, but Filch interrupted him.

"If yer done with the pleasantries, yer can start. It's inter the forest for ya, boy," Filch leered.

"What?" squeaked Draco losing his composure.

"Summat's afta unicorns," Hagrid said shortly.

Filch laughed manically and headed back to the castle, leaving five terrified students in his wake.

"Righto, Harry and Draco go one way with Fang, the rest of yer, follow me," Hagrid said as soon as they were under the confines of the trees. As Hagrid's heavy footsteps faded into the night Harry felt a sense of relief; at least he could trust Draco at his back. Having to work with the Gryffindors would have been terrible! He looked up at the trees above that completely obliterated the sky and felt his scar give a strange prickle. It was going to be a long night.

Under the very same cover of darkness Severus followed cursing. The fool Hagrid had abandoned his students as soon as they were out of sight of the castle- just as he had expected him to. When Severus had found out that Dumbledore suggested five first years accompany Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest Severus had been livid. Students were not allowed in the forest under any condition; not even seventh years could face the horrors within. Just because Dumbledore despised two of the students involved he was willing to sacrifice the others at their expense. Never mind that there was any number of creatures that would kill a human on sight merely for entering their domain.

As the boys walked onwards, Severus cast individual tracking spells, lest they become separated. They sensibly walked in silence, although Harry kept looking back as if he knew he was being followed. He heard their soft gasps as the found a trail of silvery blood using the light from their wands.

As they walked along the trail, Severus knelt and verified it for himself; although he could not lit his own wand, he knew the smell of fresh unicorn blood. It was one of the downsides of working for the Darklord as a Potions Brewer; you saw many black market items that most wizards never even dream of seeing.

The splashes became puddles, until eventually the sight of a large white form stopped them. It was the unicorn, obviously dead. Harry took another step forward, when a slithering sound stopped him. A shadow detached itself from the darkness and advanced on the helpless boys.

Harry stopped walking, his hand instinctively moving to his scar. It felt like it was on fire. The shadow had stooped over the unicorn, making sucking sounds as it drank the silvery blood. Draco groaned beside him, breaking's Harry's morbid fascination with the creature before him. He clutched at Harry's arm, trying to pull him away, and to his credit he did not run by himself. He was pointing his wand at the creature, which had stopped feeding, realizing they were there. The pain in Harry's head increased; he was seeing white dots in his vision as the shadow neared. Draco's wand fell from his shaking grasp and amongst the tree roots and all seemed lost until suddenly, Severus was there. He blocked Harry's vision of the vile thing, and with a flourish of his robes his wand was out, pointing steadily forward. Hissing the creature melted back into the shadows. Severus clutched his left arm strangely and fell to his knees with a grunt of pain. He shook off offers of a hand up and stood groggily.

"You need to leave this place. Send up red sparks, and tell Hagrid you've found the unicorn but did not like to be near it too long. Don't tell him about that thing, or that I followed you. I will be close by," he too disappeared into the darkness, leaving the boys alone again. They did as he said, and before long Hagrid and the others arrived. Hagrid went to inspect the unicorn, and returned, announcing their job was done. Draco had retrieved his wand and was strangely silent as they walked back to the castle.

Harry felt drained and vaguely ill as he made his way down to the dungeons. Severus was already there, and handed goblets to the now exhausted boys- calming draughts. Draco drank his gratefully and went back to the Slytherin tower. Harry sat numbly on the lounge, potion untouched while Severus watched him in concern.

"It will make you feel better, Harry," he said gently pushing the goblet back into Harry's seemingly boneless hands.

Harry blinked and drank without complaint, but he did not feel calm. There had been something pure evil under the shadow of darkness that night.

A/N- Here's another chapter, as requested. Get your teeth into it!


	21. Chapter 21

After that night, the pain in his scar became almost constant. Nothing Severus had given him had helped in the slightest, and the potions master was at a loss. He still had to complete his exams however, despite the aching reminder on his forehead. They were much easier than he expected; his forgetfulness potion was perfect and his mouse turned snuffbox was oohed and ahhed by most of the girls in his Transfiguration class. He expected his work to receive the usual low marks however, and was pleasantly surprised to find all teachers were obliged to submit to a fairness charm placed on them prior to examination. Their final exam was History of magic; perhaps the easiest of all since it required memorizing dates and names as opposed to mastering spells or remembering potions ingredients.

Once the exams concluded, Harry and Draco decided they were in need of a well-deserved break. They were lazing beneath the shade of a large tree on the grounds, Draco reminiscing about a holiday he had once gone on. Harry, who had never been on holiday anywhere, was finding it all very interesting, when something caught his eye. The other students in his year were milling around the general area, but Weasley, Granger and Longbottom had jumped up suddenly and dashed towards Hagrid's hut.

"They're up to something," Harry said, interrupting Draco's spiel about French food. They stood carefully, ensuring that none of the other students were watching, and began leisurely strolling towards the castle. They ducked back when they were certain no one had seen them and walked until they were close to Hagrid's hut.

"The window's open," Harry whispered, ducking low and motioning for Draco to do the same.

"So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how ta calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music and he'll go straight off ter sleep…" Hagrid's rather booming voice was saying. "Hey, where're yeh going?"

Harry and Draco pressed themselves against the wall as the Gryffindors suddenly departed the hut. They seemed to be in a hurry, and the two Slytherins had to jog to keep up. They stopped when the Gryffindors went into the entrance hall, and McGonagal's sharp voice echoed within.

"What are you three doing inside on a day like this?"

"We were just…just…" Granger spluttered. Draco almost laughed out loud; it was strange to hear the uppity Gryffindor lost for words.

"We need to see Professor Dumbledore!" Neville burst out suddenly.

Even though he could not see her, Harry could easily imagine the expression on McGonagal's face.

"Dumbledore is a busy man, Longbottom…"

"It's about the Philosopher's stone!" Ron almost shouted in desperation.

Draco gasped so loudly Harry had to cover his mouth. There was a prolonged silence; Harry was not sure if it was because of Weasley's statement or Draco's gasp.

"I can assure all three of you that it is perfectly safe. I don't know how you know about it, but I will pass on your concerns to Dumbledore when he returns from London," McGonagal seemed to think she had said enough; there were sounds as if she were moving off.

"But Professor…!"

Her footsteps slowly grew quieter, until they were no longer heard at all. The Gryffindors seemed to be alone.

"Dumbledore's gone. Snape's going to steal the stone tonight. We have to get to the third floor before him, and we're going to need some music to distract Fluffy. I don't ever want to see that three headed dog ever again!" Longbottom said with surprising determination.

Harry and Draco were socked, and stayed in their hiding place until they were sure the Gryffindors were gone.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked, turning to Draco.

"The Philosopher's stone? I'd like to get my hands on that! It's supposed to give you immortality and everlasting gold!"

Harry raised an eyebrow; the Malfoys already seemed to possess everlasting gold they way they spent it.

"What's it doing on the third floor then?" Harry wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but they're mad if they think Professor Snape would steal it. Typical Gryffindors, accuse the nearest Slytherin. Why would he steal it from Dumbledore anyway?" Draco replied after some thought.

"We've got to stop those stupid Gryffindors before they get themselves killed though. I'd tell Professor Snape, but there must be some reason they think someone's after the stone, and Snape would probably just scare whoever it is away,"

Draco looked mutinous, as if seeing Weasley dead would make him happy.

"Longbottom. The Prophecy. Do you want to see You-Know-Who return?"

Draco shook his head stubbornly.

"Well, in that case Longbottom had better be alive to fulfill it then, right?" Harry argued.

"I suppose," Draco sighed almost sadly. "How will we know when they're leaving though?"

"You're going to watch their common room. I'm going to have to wait until Professor Snape falls asleep. We'll need some music too, in case the Gryffindors are already eaten when we get there. A three headed dog! Merlin only knows where they got that!"

"That oaf Hagrid probably. Do you think that's all that's protecting the stone?" Draco replied.

"I'd guess not. I bet all the teachers are in on it, like McGonagal, so we'd better be prepared,"

"How did you find your History of Magic exam?" Severus' question caused Harry to jump.

"Oh, errr…not bad I guess," Harry replied.

He was having a hard time trying to read; every five minutes he looked up at the clock. Had the Gryffindors left yet? When would the professor go to bed?

Some nights he stayed up late marking exams, and he had shown no sign of moving yet. Severus watched him thoughtfully, as if trying to work out his problem. Probably just teenage angst, he concluded.

"Well, I think I'll go to bed then. Extinguish the lamps when you're done reading," he stood and stretched.

Harry waited until he was sure Professor Snape had gone to bed before quietly leaving his quarters. Asleep, Severus had no idea of the peril Harry was walking into.

A/N- Next chapter, Harry faces Voldemort for the first time, and will the Gryffindors make it through on their own? Find out and keep reviewing, they're always much appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

" Where have you been?" hissed Draco to a panting Harry.

"Professor Snape took forever to fall asleep, and he kept asking all these questions. I'm sure he knew something was up, but he was asleep when I left, I swear," Harry gasped, having run as silently as he could to the third floor.

"The Gryffindors have already gone in, about ten minutes ago. When I didn't hear screams right off, I assumed they were still alive," Draco explained as they inched towards the shut door.

"Right, one, two, three-" Harry ripped open the door.

The three headed dog, Fluffy, was staring hungrily at him, fangs bared. Draco brought a flute to his lips and played a discordant melody. It was still better than anything Harry could do, and it seemed to be working. The dog was staring at Draco, transfixed. If a canine had the equivalent expression of a smile, this dog was wearing it now. It rested its massive heads on huge paws and slowly fell into blissful sleep. While Draco continued playing, Harry found and opened a trap door. Above him, Fluffy twitched but did not awaken. Silently, Harry grabbed Draco's arm and motioned him to follow. Together, they jumped into the overwhelming darkness below and landed gently on something soft.

"What is this?" Draco asked as he put the flute away. "Some kind of plant?"

It writhed around his arm as he spoke, and he froze.

"I think it's devil's snare. Snape showed me one the other day," Harry replied as quietly and calmly as possible. "It's meant to violently attack anything that moves, although this one seems rather quiet,"

"Maybe Granger hexed it already. They hate sunlight, right?" Draco asked nervously, as if he expected it to attack at any given second.

Harry nodded absent mindedly, forgetting they were in darkness. As he stood, the plant whipped weakly at his ankles.

"Well, let's keep moving then," Draco muttered, lighting his wand.

The plant cringed beneath them, but the light revealed a passage leading off to one side.

"Hagrid had the dog, and that last one was definitely Sprout's. I wonder what's next?" Harry mused aloud.

They seemed to be heading towards a bright light, and he found himself in a room filled with glittering birds. A badly damaged broomstick lay on the floor in two parts, and a door was open in front of them.

"Weasley's work for sure," chortled Draco examining the broom.

"Looks like they already solved this one too," Harry said. "They're more capable than I thought,"

"You call this capable?" Draco asked, still looking at the broom and smiling.

"Well, sufficient then," Harry smirked as they continued on.

The next room had black and white floorboards, and Granger was still inside. She was cradling Ron's head in her lap, and had been crying before the boys entered.

"You!" she yelped loudly. "Come to help Snape!"

"Oh Totally Granger, considering Snape hasn't left his rooms all night," Draco replied sarcastically. His lip curled at the sight of Weasley, who was unconscious.

"Where's Longbottom? Wasn't he with you?" Harry had looked around the room and realized he was gone.

"He went ahead to fight Snape," Granger sniffed ungraciously. "There's a troll in the next room, but someone had already knocked it out when we got here,"

Harry felt his heart go cold. He knew Severus was back at his rooms, and yet Granger seemed to insist he was after the stone. It did appear that someone had been here before either the Gryffindors or the Slytherins, but who could it be?

"I just told you, Snape isn't after the stone. Right Harry?" Draco growled, glaring at the bushy haired girl.

"Well we won't know until Neville gets back. He drank a potion, from the smallest bottle, but there was barely enough for him, so I stayed with Ron. You won't be able to follow him," Granger replied triumphantly.

"We'll see," Harry gritted his teeth. He and Draco went into the next room, covering their noses from the smell of the troll. As Hermione had said, the smallest potions vial was empty. They read the instructions, and Harry decided he had to try and reach Longbottom.

"I'm going to take the potion," Harry said with determination.

"Harry you can't! You don't know what will happen when you get there!" Draco turned his eyes beseechingly to his friend, but Harry would not be swayed.

"You need to go to Professor Snape, and get those Gryffindors out of here. I don't know what I can do, but I have to try,"

Draco bit his bottom lip and stuck out his hand.

"Promise me you'll come back. You're the only real friend I've got," For a brief moment, he was simply Draco, with no pretensions, no living up to the Malfoy name or behaving in an outrageously Slytherin manner. He was a young boy worried for a friend.

"Of course I'll come back. You won't get rid of me that easily," Harry took his hand briefly and smiled.

Draco shook his head and ran back the way they had come. Harry could hear him yelling at Granger to follow him, before he gulped down the potion and stepped into the beckoning flames.

As expected, it was not Snape who awaited him. It was Quirrell. Harry had known it was not Snape, but it still surprised him to see Quirrell of all people standing there.

"Ah, Potter. Come to try where your year mate failed?" there was no longer a stutter to his words, and his voice sounded like power. It was the only way Harry could describe it. Before, he had been stuttering and weak; now, with a clear voice he had become powerful-and scary.

He was watching himself in a very familiar mirror, eyes glinting under his carefully wrapped turban.

"This has to be the key to finding the stone, but how?" he murmured, examining it closely. "Do I have to destroy it to discover the treasure within?"

A voice echoed around the room in answer.

"Potter, use Potter," it said, filling Harry with dread.

"Potter, get here. Tell me what you see when you look in the mirror!" Quirrell snarled in answer to the strange voice.

Harry felt almost compelled to obey, but as his feet moved forward, he almost stumbled over the prone body of Neville Longbottom.

"Do not worry over others, boy, he is merely stunned. You will suffer a worse fate if you do not obey!" Quirrell barked.

He sounded like Uncle Vernon, but it was not his threats that got Harry moving again. He had to stall him, until Severus arrived. When he was here, both Harry and Longbottom would be safe. He honestly did not want to look into the mirror and see his parents' faces again. The pain of their loss was made all too clear when he did; the mirror showed him what he wanted most in the world, but it also showed the impossible. He wrenched his eyes up to the glass, expecting their haunted images to shine out. Severus stared back at him, a soft smile gracing his lips. Draco and Lucius stood side-by-side, carefree and happy. And his parents stood together, radiating approval. Suddenly he realized that this was what he wanted most now. His parents were gone and he had accepted that, so now what he wanted most was for them to approve of him, to be secure in the knowledge that they would have loved him regardless of what house he was in. His own reflection winked at him in the middle of the blissful scene, and something heavy seemed to fall into his pocket at the same time.

"Well? What is it? What do you see?" Quirrell said impatiently behind him.

Harry had the strangest feeling Quirrell would know if he lied.

"Uh, approval. My parents approval of my being in Slytherin and my new life," Harry replied as truthfully as he could. Where was Severus? Was he even coming at all?

"Let me see him face to face. I must see the boy who vanquished me, and the one who dared claim he had killed me," the strange voice was back, but Harry could not tell where it emanated from.

Quirrell turned and began unwrapping his turban. As the layers disappeared, Harry felt a scream building up within. There was a reptilian-like face behind those layers of cloth. Its eyes opened- blood red eyes stained with a thousand horrors.

"Ah, the once great Harry Potter. Many things I have heard in my exile. They say that you are no longer the wizarding world's savior, that you're a Slytherin of all things. Now, I know that being in Slytherin you will put yourself first. Upon my return, I could give you riches and power, and all I require is that stone in your pocket,"

With a startled gasp, Harry backed up and collided with the mirror, clutching his pocket.

"Slytherins aren't foolish, I know. You don't want to go making the same mistake as your parents did. They died begging me for mercy you know…"

And Harry knew that this was Lord Voldemort, the man who had caused terror and pain so many years ago, the man who had taken his parents form him.

"NO!" Harry yelled. "You're lying!"

"Don't believe me, Potter? Just how much do you know about your parents, hmmm? I can see in your mind that you are rather close to one Severus Snape. It will sadden you to know then that your father despised him. I can only imagine what he would say if he knew his only son was cozying up to the person he hated most in this world,"

This was something Harry could not stand to hear, and if Voldemort thought he would win Harry's trust this way, he was wrong. Harry steeled himself for a final dash for freedom.

"Get him!" Voldemort screamed as Harry moved away. Quirrell grabbed him and screamed; blister appeared over badly burnt skin that had been clear moments before. Harry screamed along with him; the pain in his scar burst from his head and traveled through his entire body.

"Master, I cannot hold him. He is like fire!" Quirrell gurgled above him. The burns traveled along his skin as if invisible flames were burning him.

"FOOL!" screeched a voice, as two shadowy figures stepped out of the portal fire behind them. Harry caught a glimpse of Professor Snape before darkness claimed him.

A/N- Hehe the first confrontation! A few things different than the canon, and more still to come. There's about one more chapter left in Harry's first year, and then I'll start his second year with a new story! Keep up the fantastical reviews, and look out for my new story soon.


	23. Chapter 23

There was darkness, but one shadow seemed different from the rest. Achingly familiar was this shadow, and Harry yearned to join it. Something, or someone, was begging him to open his eyes.

'If I open my eyes, the shadow will disappear,' Harry thought sleepily.

"I will still be here, if only you would look," answered a voice that was dripping with sarcasm.

"Professor?" for a second Harry wondered if he had spoken aloud, until his throat gave a twinge of resentment.

A glass of water was immediately pressed into his hands, as if the giver knew what he was thanking. As he sipped his glasses were placed on his nose, causing his surroundings to swim fuzzily into view.

"I'm so glad you're ok," a voice whispered in his ear, and a sudden warmth wrapped itself close to him. Harry instantly tensed himself involuntarily. Whoever it was seemed to sense this and moved away.

"Professor?" Harry repeated himself warily.

"Harry," Severus answered with a strangely thick voice.

"What happened? I blacked out. The philosopher's stone…" Harry started.

"Your presence was duly noted by the Headmaster, who decided you must have been there to purloin the stone for yourself. It took quite a bit of persuading on my part to dissuade him of this notion. 'Rumor' has it that Neville Longbottom has met and defeated the Darklord, although he strongly denies this. Most seem to believe he's just being modest however, and I ensured none of the student body knows you were there. Draco is angry- it was harder to keep him quiet than it was to persuade Dumbledore you weren't joining the Darklord,"

Harry smiled weakly. Draco would have wanted Harry to take credit, no doubt. In a strange way he was glad no one knew he had met Voldemort. Most would assume he was lying, and the rest would be certain he had joined him.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked casually, as if he had forgotten his previous affection.

'Probably regretting it, more like,' Harry thought bitterly.

"Fine," Harry replied quietly.

"Why did Quirrell burn when he touched me?" more to direct the questions away from himself than anything.

"The Headmaster, reluctant as he was to part with this information, told me his theory to help buy my silence. He believes the fact that your mother died to save you still protects you. Her sacrifice, her love, was something the Darklord could not comprehend," Severus said.

Harry's mind was working overtime, digesting each word. The meaning he concluded was that yet again he had no control over his life, and that he had somehow brought all this on to himself. He should not have gone after Longbottom after all, and he expected some kind of punishment for it. Yet again, it was nothing he personally had done to save himself, but his mother's sacrifice all those years ago.

"I see," Harry said thoughtfully, having suddenly decided his blanket was far more interesting than his Potions professor. (A/N- as if!)

A brief flash of confusion spread across Severus' face but was quickly hidden beneath a blank mask.

"That's all you have to say? You aren't more curious?" he asked.

Harry realized his despondency was obvious.

"No, I just need to think about it, that's all," Harry replied quickly.

Severus sighed and moved towards the doors.

"I'll come and see you when you're feeling a little better, shall I?"

Harry nodded listlessly. What other answer could he give?

The end of term was fast approaching, perhaps the worst time of the year for Harry so far. Many times he had been told he would not be returning to the Dursleys, and just as many times he disbelieved it. For once his suspicions proved correct.

"He will not be going! I am his legal guardian, and as such it is my responsibility to determine whether or not the boy will be safe. He will NOT be safe with those blasted muggles, whatever the reason for his going," Severus almost shrieked, eyes wide and nostrils dilated.

In contrast, Dumbledore sat calmly, arms folded over his chest. Two wizards from the ministry of magic flanked him.

"The reason, dear boy, is that Harry must renew his blood ties, regardless of blood ties. You yourself confirmed that Voldemort could not stand to touch the boy, and I believe my theory is the correct one. If we want this magic to continue protecting him, he must remain with those who share his blood. As for his safety, there was never any proof of the accusations you made earlier in the year, and as Harry refuses to discuss it, it only compounds the issue. Also, for the blood ties to work, no other wizard blood can be present to effect the process," he sounded so cool, so collected, that Severus knew he had been planning it for months, if not since he had last been thwarted.

"Professor Snape, the Headmaster speaks the truth. The boy needs this renewal, and as there is no conclusive proof about the boy's previous guardians…it is the will of the ministry that he returns to those who raised him, at least for two weeks. There will be no more discussion on that matter, and Malfoy will find himself unable to interfere this time,"

Severus opened his mouth, but for once nothing came out. He was completely unable to formulate a reply. What was he going to tell Harry?

The boy barely reacted, much to Severus' surprise. He simply nodded.

"It's only for two weeks. Then you can come and stay with me, or even Draco if you prefer," Severus said desperately. Harry had withdrawn totally away from him, even before this news.

They were seated in his Potions office. If Harry had been slightly more alert he would have realized the state Severus had worked himself into. His stringy hair was worse than usual, as he continually ran his fingers through it with worry. His normally somber eyes were wide with suppressed panic.

"Harry, please," Severus said as the boy stood. Harry turned haunted eyes to his teacher.

"Remember, I care," he said, moving forward to clasp the boy to him fiercely. "I will be waiting for you, when you get back,"

Harry stood limply in his grasp, until he felt Severus pull away. Suddenly his hand shot out to grab Severus' wrist.

"I won't forget," he said shortly, before turning and leaving. Severus could see a glittering tear fall down his face before he turned. He was glad Harry did not look back, because he would have seen a matching tear slip from his onyx eyes.

A/N- That's it, the last chapter in the first book! Of course, I ended with a bit of angst- forgive me! I'm not sure what I'm going to call the second installment, but keep checking my profile for updates. I'd say it will be out in about a week, give or take. Remember, review! I just love all of your kind words of encouragement! ^_^


	24. Chapter 24

Just thought I'd add a note- The sequel to "Depths of Darkness" is currently in progress, under the name "Dreams of Despair". Thank you all very much for reading and I hope you find the sequel is as good as the first story! =D


End file.
